The Best Revenge is Good Sex
by AgoodWITCH
Summary: Trying to get over a bad break up, Alice & Rosalie drag Bella to La Push, a college hangout where she meets jailbaitward. Will their one night stand turn into something more? Find out!
1. I Love Rock 'n Roll

**Warning: This story is rated M for language and lemons. Also…Edward LOOKS 17 to Bella, so please don't get upset…she's not breaking any laws, Charlie raised her right~**

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga is the property of Stephenie Meyer. "Some Girls (Dance with Women)" and "I Love Rock N' Roll" are the property of the respective songwriters. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**BPOV**

"Fuck Jake, you're coming out!" Rose was still banging on my door and I was pretty sure it wasn't going to last much longer.

"Rosalie Carol Hale, get the hell away from my door!" I screamed back as I rolled out of bed and threw my door open to see Alice standing behind her with what I'm sure was an arsenal of styling products.

"Jesus you look like hell, this is going to take longer than I thought." Alice dropped the garment bag and small duffle bag on the bed and started pulling various hair products out.

"Why are you dragging my ass out again?"

Alice smiled and turned to me. "Because we're your best friends, it is our job to help you through a tough break up. We've gone through the eating ice cream phase and the burning his crap phase, but now we move on to my favorite step, getting laid and getting even."

"Huh?" I hate it when she gets like this.

"Bella it's simple. You have to get back on the horse, and you have to do it in a way that will drive Jake crazy, that's why we're going to La Push tonight." Rosalie was smiling, but I had no desire to babysit.

"La Push is a college hangout, and besides Sam works there." Sam was one of Jake's friends and not one of my favorite people at the moment.

"Exactly! You need some young guy who'll fuck you senseless and not be heartbroken if you never call him, unless you catch a quality booty call." Rose was smirking and I knew all too well that the plot was not over.

"This plan has many layers, first we're getting you laid properly. Second, we're doing it in a place that Jake will never go, but will still find out. Jake has to know you're moving on for the revenge to be complete, he expects you to moon over him for ages, which is why it has to be La Push. Sam won't call him tonight because he won't want to catch shit from his boss when Jake loses it, but he will be forced to tell him that you left with some young thing, and then our plan will be complete." Alice winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"And what about my fuck buddy?"

"Hello, a college guy who can brag to his buds that he bedded a 24 year old, he'll be the BMOC!"

I laughed and nodded, their plan definitely sounded like fun, and after the past two weeks, I needed fun. "Let's get me laid."

Alice shrieked and bounced up and down, clapping her hands. "Great, now get in the shower, we have to vamp you up!"

Twenty minutes later, my hair was being pulled and dried by Rosalie, who was standing on my right side and Alice on my left. The curlers were pinned into my hair as Alice did my make-up and Rosalie painted my nails. Next came the always interesting task of trying to tame my hair. Finally, Rosalie and Alice went to finish getting ready while I opened the garment bag. I was staring at a black flare miniskirt and an assortment of sexed up concert tees. I slipped on the skirt and then sorted through the shirts until I came across a Joan Jett shirt with the sleeves ripped off and the neckline cut out until it gave the girls a nice view of the world and vice versa. I heard the gasp as I turned around and Alice threw me a pair of calf high boots.

"This isn't going to work." I turned to look in the mirror as Alice helped me fasten my necklace and I put on a pair of earrings.

"Yes it will, you look sexy and the boys will be all over you." Rose smacked my ass and handed me my wristlet as Alice pushed me towards the door.

The moment we entered La Push, we were the center of attention. Alice and Rose led me to the bar where we ordered our beers and shots of Jack, downing the shots before we turned to scope the room. I groaned internally at the crappy music that was currently playing, wishing whoever had selected the next few tracks had better taste than this asshole.

As if my prayer was being answered, the song faded out and "Some Girls (Dance with Women)" by JC Chasez came on. I cackled and grabbed my girls, as we headed to the floor and grinded on each other for all we were worth. It is an odd song to have as one of my favorites, but when I go out dancing I love the beat and the fact that no matter what we said, a lot of girls danced with their friends because they knew that every guy in the room would be scheming on how to slide in the middle.

I shot a look over to the Jukebox and saw a sex haired seventeen year-old looking guy with gorgeous green eyes moving to the music. When I saw how he was eye fucking me I smiled and put my plan into motion. I glided my free hand up my side, just grazing my breast and then ran it through my hair. I kept dancing with the girls and when I looked back over at the end of the song I winked at jailbait and he smiled, so I said fuck it and walked over to him.

"Hi there, what's your name handsome?"

"Does it matter, we're all here for a little fun right?" Shit, hot and looking to fuck and run, I'm starting to think that the pixie sold her soul for psychic abilities.

"Sure are. So how about you ask me to dance."

Jailbait took my hand and led me to the dance floor. As the next song started to blare he pulled me close and put his hands on my waist. I let the music rule my body and was impressed by his ability to move. My fingers knitted themselves into his hair as his hands slowly slid up and down my sides and back. Feeling the very welcome tingle begin to grow I leaned in and began kissing his neck.

The fact that this was so against my normal way of behaving was obliterated about two songs later by the moan that came out of his mouth and the bulge I felt hitting my hip.

His lips were on my neck in a moment as I felt his teeth graze my earlobe. "God, you are so fucking hot."

I blushed at the compliment and let out a breathy moan as his left hand grazed my breast.

I kissed along his jaw line and he turned to me and met my lips. His tongue grazed my lower lip and I opened my mouth and met his tongue with my own. The kiss continued to grow in intensity and I could feel the eyes on me so I shifted my gaze to find Rose and Alice slack jawed at the bar. I refocused my attention on jailbait and pressed my body closer to his, earning another moan from deep within his chest.

We continued to dance and grope and make out on the floor for another two songs and then I decided that staying here any longer would be pushing my luck. "You want to go somewhere a little more private?"

I felt him chuckle against my skin as he took my hand and we walked out to the parking lot. I shot one last look at Rose and Alice, who were smiling and motioning for me to pay attention to the sex god who had me by the hand.

When we got outside I pulled him against me on the passenger side of his car and kissed him hard. His hands grabbed at my waist as my hands pulled him on top of me by his shoulders.

The friction that was caused by all the rubbing down below was so amazing that, of course, my luck had to run out. I had just slid my hand down to grab his ass when I heard the last person I wanted to even think about in that moment.

"What the fuck?" I turned to see Jake getting out of his Rabbit and begin storming over to us.

"Get in the car." I whispered to jailbait.

He pulled back and looked at me confused. "What?"

"You dump me and now all of a sudden you're some cheap whore!" With that he turned and went to step towards Jake and I grabbed his arm.

"Are you crazy, get in the car!" He looked at me and saw something that made him run around the car, beeping the door lock button so I could get in as he opened the door and threw his seatbelt on and put it into reverse, almost hitting Jake before driving off.

He drove for a while and then he pulled over and put the car into park. "Let me guess, your ex?"

I nodded. "Sorry, he's an ass! He cheats on me and I'm a whore."

I felt his cold hand touch mine and I looked up to meet his emerald eyes. "That was his jealousy talking, if I let a woman like you get away, I'd be pissed too, but I still wouldn't say something like that."

I smiled up at him as I felt the tears begin to wet my eyes. "Thank you."

He looked at me and grimaced a little. "You want me to take you home?"

I reached over and ran my hand up his thigh. "Or we could head to your place."

His eyes lit up and he smiled as he repositioned his hips in his seat. "Really, you're sure?"

I was touched by the fact that he was even asking, but then I thought of the one thing I needed from him before I answered. "I'm sure, but only if you'll tell me your name, because I'll be damned if I'm yelling out my little nickname for you later on."

His eyes widened and he let out a short chortle. "I'm Edward."

I laughed too and leaned back in my seat. "My name's Bella."

Edward undid his seatbelt and leaned over the center console and kissed me again. This kiss was different, but not in a bad way. Instead of pure passion there was need and I had gone so long without feeling needed that my hand went back to his pants to show my appreciation. Edward pulled back and looked at me with hooded eyes. "I better get you home before I ravage you on the side of the road."

The look in his eyes and the husky timbre of his voice let me know that he was dead serious about the ravaging part. He drove away and kept his eyes on the road until we pulled into a parking lot in front of the upperclassmen housing at the university.

Edward was out of the car and at my door in seconds where he pulled me to him and led me up the stairs. He fought with his keys as we stood outside his door when finally he managed to unlock it and ushered me inside.

His walls were covered with posters paying homage to some of rock and roll's greatest acts and I laughed as I sat on his bed to unzip my boots and slide them off.

"What's so funny?" He looked at me from where he stood, having kicked off his socks and shoes. I pointed to the posters and he laughed with me before cocking an eyebrow and giving me the sexiest crooked smile in existence. "What can I say, I love rock n' roll."

I stood up and pulled his shirt over his head, marveling at his chest as I ran my fingers over his muscles and he leaned down to kiss me. As we kissed he reached down and found the hem of my shirt, ghosting his fingers under it and slowly grazing my skin as he lifted the shirt up. He groaned as his fingers came in contact with my bra and I smiled and blushed at how responsive he was to my body.

Soon my shirt was off and Edward was kissing down my neck to my chest. Once there he pushed my breasts up so they almost overflowed out of the top of my bra as he licked and kissed the flesh before finally claiming my right nipple in his mouth. I moaned and arched my back as my hands went down to my skirt which was soon on the floor under my feet.

Edward felt the fabric hit his foot and looked down before releasing my nipple to reach down and drop his jeans, leaving us in our underwear. I reached up and unclasped my bra and he guided me back to the bed where he laid me down before climbing on top of me. He hovered above me, careful not to put his weight on me as he reclaimed my mouth.

Edward was kissing me more in the lead up to sex than any man had ever done before and all I could do was hold him close and hope it never stopped. His erection once again made its presence known as our hips rubbed together and the sweet torture was so intense that I bucked up into him and placed my hand on his lower back so that the contact wasn't broken.

"Edward, I need you inside me." I whispered in his ear and he nipped at my shoulder before leaning up to kneel between my legs. He took a condom out of the cookie jar on his nightstand and stood to pull off his boxers, allowing his prominent erection to spring free. He rolled the condom over his length and then reached down and hooked his fingers into the waistband of my underwear before he pulled them down and flung them across the room.

I was about to make a snarky comment about finding them in the morning when Edward entered me and I lost my words as my mouth fell open and my core worked to accommodate his size. Through the haze of sensations I heard Edward's husky moan followed by him muttering, "Oh God, so wet…so tight."

I was actually purring like a house cat as he pulled out and began to thrust into me, going deeper with every stroke. "Fuck Edward, oh shit…go harder, I need it harder."

Quickly following my instruction Edward pounded into me going hard and deep and leaving me breathless at how he was filling me like never before. "Bella…damn, you feel so fucking amazing…I'm getting close."

"Me too Edward…so close…keep talking, I love it when you talk dirty." Edward began to pick up his pace and my breath sped even more as I felt the tightening in my stomach begin to reach between my legs.

"You're so goddamn hot…from the moment you entered the bar…all I could think about was you. Then you started dancing to the song I put on…I thought I was gonna lose it right there."

Hearing him talk about what he thought at the beginning of the night was so sexy, the way he saw me was so intense, and he wasn't afraid of how I might react, like he could read my mind and knew that I felt the same lust for him. "You too…I didn't care that you looked like jailbait…I wanted you so bad I didn't even think twice. And I always second guess myself."

"Don't baby…I like you when you follow your…impulses. Like that move on the dance floor…very naughty." He growled in my ear and I felt the explosion as I fell over the edge.

"EDWARD!" I screamed as my back arched off the bed and my head slammed into the pillow.

"Fuuckkk! That's right Bella, milk my cock!" I felt his release as I trembled around him in the most intense orgasm of my life.

When it finally started to subside my back relaxed against the mattress and I looked up into Edward's mesmerized eyes. "Bella, that was…"

Completely understanding the loss of words I reached up and cupped his cheek. "I know."

After a few minutes, Edward finally pulled out of me and I whimpered at the loss, causing a small chuckle to escape his lips. He cleaned up quickly and then climbed back into bed and pulled me onto his chest. I rested my head over his heart and was fighting back the tears that I knew were coming because I felt more loved by Edward than I ever had with Jake.

I let out a stilted breath and he held me tighter as the traitor tears began to fall. "It's all right baby, let it out. You're safe now."


	2. The Light of Day

**BPOV **

The light was streaming through the small window as I squinted, looking at the brick walls covered in vintage rock 'n roll posters. As my eyes adjusted to the light, flashes of the unbelievable sex that I had with the guy who was… not here. Did he seriously leave me to go to classes, because that's fucked up? I got up and started getting my things together. I was dressed, except for my missing underwear, when my phone rang. I grabbed my purse and answered the call from Alice. "Yes?"

"Is this a bad time, because I could-"

"No, its fine…I'm alone. He left me alone in his dorm and I can't find my underwear-"

"Wait, like I don't know where they landed in the heat of the moment, or mysteriously missing like creepy trophy collection of panties in his closet?" Alice barely finished the sentence before Rosalie died laughing, obviously my humiliation was on speakerphone.

"Please tell me you used a condom?" Rosalie asked after her laughter subsided.

"Yes he has a cookie jar on his nightstand-"

"He has a nookie cookie jar? How old is this kid?" Both were lost to hysteria after Rosalie's latest comment.

"Shut up! And he's an upperclassman, or at least, he brought me to an upperclassman dorm…fuck me! I can't believe I let you talk me into…" This time I was cut off by the sound of keys in the door. "He's back, I've got to go."

The door opened and Edward smiled as he came in with a tray of coffee and a bag from a local bakery. "Bella, call us later, we want details!" Alice demanded as I smiled meekly back at Edward.

"Alright, bye!" I hung up and stood as Edward reached the bed. "Sorry that took so long, I was hoping you wouldn't wake up until I got back. I didn't know what you'd want, so I got coffee with cream and sugar on the side, and a cappuccino. Then I got a bagel with cream cheese and a croissant, which do you want?"

I smiled more sincerely as I reached for the cappuccino and the croissant. "Thanks, you didn't have to do this."

Edward frowned a little. "I know, but I wanted to. Look, I hate to do this so early, and I know you just woke up, but can we talk?"

FUCK! "We can talk, but can you help me find my underwear first?"

Edward laughed, relaxing some as we continued to look until he found them next to the mini fridge. Running to the bathroom, I cleaned myself up, coming back out to sit with him on the bed and finish breakfast. "So Edward, what do you study?" I really had no idea what to talk to him about.

"I'm studying music composition. What about you?" Awe how sweet, he still thought I was in college.

"I graduated; I work at a magazine as a lifestyle columnist."

He nodded, obviously impressed. "Wow, how long have you been doing that?"

"I interned there my senior year, so four years."

He shifted uncomfortably before he met my eyes. "I know this is a big no-no to ask, but how old are you?"

I laughed because he's about to get the same question. "24, how old are you?"

"19." He answered without hesitation, I however, choked on my coffee. "Bella, are you okay?"

"Fine, you just look younger, and then when we got back here I didn't know what to think."

"Is my age a problem?" He looked genuinely upset so I moved to reassure him, resting a hand on his knee.

"No, it's just, I've always been the younger one, it'll be a nice change, I guess."

"So, you'd be okay with seeing me again?" Edward's face lit up and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Sure, why don't I give you my number?" Edward handed me his phone and I programmed it in and then called my phone so I could save his. "Edward, I hate to run, but I really should get going."

He stood up, looking around until he found his keys. "I'll drive you, no reason for you to call a cab."

"Thanks, that'd be nice." We headed down to his car and quickly drove to my place. I made my way up to my apartment, still smiling slightly to myself about the recent turn of events, that is, until I went into my apartment.

"Where in the hell have you been?" I spun around as a shriek escaped my lips, finding myself face-to-face with Jacob.

"Excuse me, but what I do is none of your business, what the fuck are you doing in my apartment?"

"I came to talk to you. What in the hell were you doing with that infant last night?"

"Getting over you! You cheated on me remember, you broke my heart, so you lost the right to comment on my life. Now give me your keys and get the hell out!"

**EPOV**

I was about a block from Bella's apartment when I saw her cell phone sitting on the floor of my car. Realizing she'd need it, I turned around and headed for her place. Walking over to try to find the buzzer for her apartment, I saw her apartment number, 4D, just as someone was coming out of her building. I caught the open door and headed up to her place. As I got out of the elevator, I could hear raised voices, but it wasn't until I got closer that I could make out what was being said.

"What in the hell were you doing with that infant last night?"

"Getting over you! You cheated on me remember, you broke my heart, so you lost the right to comment on my life. Now give me your keys and get the hell out!"

The door flew open and I was face-to-face with a very angry Bella. I must have looked pretty upset, because as soon as she saw me her face fell. "Edward, what are you doing here?"

I looked up at her and shrugged. "You left your phone in my car, so I came to drop it off."

She smiled sweetly at me and gestured toward her apartment. "Thank you, come in. You-" she turned to Jake who just finished taking a set of keys off of the ring. "Please just stay away, there's honestly nothing else to say, and I can't go through this again."

Jake handed her the keys harder than necessary, which pissed me off, and walked past me purposely bumping into my shoulder as he walked out of the apartment. I walked past Bella and sat on her couch as she locked the door. "I'm sorry you had to hear that."

"Don't apologize, it's how you feel." I could feel the annoyance building in me, but I still couldn't direct it at her.

"It's how I felt. When I walked into the bar last night, I was trying to forget Jake, I just didn't realize what I had found until I got you home. I told you I'd like to see you again Edward, and I meant that. Unless you think I'm too much trouble?"

I looked up and smiled. "Something tells me you're worth it."

Bella smiled again and came to sit next to me. "I thought the same thing about you earlier."

"Well, I know you have plans, so why don't you call me later and we can figure out when you might want to hang out again."

"I will." We got up from the couch and Bella walked me to the door. As we stood in the doorway I decided to go for it and leaned in to kiss her. There was something about her I couldn't figure out, but every time I kissed her, I felt even more drawn to her.

**BPOV**

After Edward left I jumped in the shower and got ready to call Alice and Rosalie to meet up and have lunch. I got to the café to find them already sipping on their iced teas, so I decided to sit down and get it over with. "Just say it."

"Hi to you too." Rosalie smirked at me and I shook my head.

"Alright bitches, you have 10 minutes to talk about Edward and then the subject is closed, so get this shit out of your system."

"Edward? Boy toy has a name, Allie." Rose struggled to hold in her laughter, failing miserably.

"Shut it Rose, Bella's obviously happy, or at the very least dickmatized, don't piss all over it."

I was half grateful and half ready to smack Alice for that, but decided that was the closest to sympathy that I might get. "I am happy, and considering everything that went down this morning-"

"Did you find your underwear?" Alice slid in the jab as I glared at her.

"Yes, and I wasn't referring to that, Edward's been really cool about all my shit, even with Jake stalking me at the moment."

"Jake, what did that fucking dog do now?" Rosalie, who never hid her hatred for Jake was so excited to finally get to openly hate on him.

"Last night or this morning?" The looks of quiet shock allowed me to continue uninterrupted. "Remember the part of the plan where Sam wouldn't call Jake, yeah that was a bust because he showed up and saw me leaving with Edward and flipped out, calling me a whore and-"

"He called _you_ a whore!" Rose was now officially on the warpath.

"Can I be allowed to finish a fucking sentence today?" Before I could go on Alice asked her question.

"How did Edward react?"

"Last night, there was a second I thought he was going to step to him, but I freaked and he took one look at me and got us in the car and got the hell out of there. And then this morning when he dropped me off I left my phone in his car and when he came back to return it he caught the tail end of the fight which included me telling Jake that I went out last night to get over him. But I smoothed it out and before you ask, I'm going to see him again."

"You really like him?" Rosalie asked sincerely.

"Yes, he's different…I can't explain it, but he made me feel special. I mean hell, I cried after sex and he held me, and then this morning he went out and got me breakfast, and I don't care that he's 19, he's more mature than Jake is at 29."

"Jake's an ass, and if Edward is really everything you say he is, I'm sure we'll like him too." Alice smiled and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay, one more question…is he _good_?" Rosalie had to ask and I was actually proud of her for holding off as long as she did.

"Yes, and he's an amazing kisser too."

"Good. I'm reserving judgment, but so far I don't hate him." Rose smiled as the waiter came over, ending the conversation.

Dialing Edward's number, I waited anxiously for him to answer. "Hey Bella." God that self confidence was sexy as hell.

"Hey Edward. Do you have plans for dinner?"

"No, what'd you have in mind?"

I smiled, because I did have a plan. "Want to come over and get some take-out?"

"Sure, when do you want me?" Anytime anywhere jailbait…shit, Edward. That nickname is going to be hard to drop.

"Why don't you come by around 7pm." That should give me enough time to get ready.

"7:00 it is. See you then, Bella."

I hung up the phone and looked at my clock, 2:45, I'd better get moving. I ran around picking up the apartment, paying particular attention to the bedroom and bathroom. Around 5, I ran to my closet and dug through all the outfits Alice and Rose had picked out for me on various shopping trips and finally decided to go flirty, while still casual. Pulling out a red jersey wrap dress and a red frilled bra and panty set with little black bows, I sat them on my bed along with some black ballet slippers before I jumped in the shower. Getting out, I put my hair up in a clip and got dressed, finally adding a black faceted beaded heart necklace, a beaded bracelet and a black 'bite me' ring.

Making my way to the kitchen, I called up and placed an order, knowing how busy Volterra can get on Saturday nights. Setting the table and opening the bottle of wine, I ran down the street to pick up our food and got back to my apartment in time to sit the containers on the table before there was a knock at my door. I moved to the door and pulled it open to see Edward standing in front of me in a button down shirt and jeans. Yummy!

Edward's face lit up as soon as he saw me, smiling as I ushered him into my apartment. "Bella you look gorgeous."

I could feel the blush creep up my face as I led him toward the table. "Thank you, you look pretty handsome yourself."

I chuckled to myself as Edward pulled my chair out for me before walking around the table to take a seat himself. "Bella, this food smells amazing, where did you get it?"

I smiled, pouring each of us a glass of wine. "Volterra, I love the food there, but they can get so busy, that's why I ordered ahead."

Edward and I each took food from the various plates and started eating. We were just talking, not really about anything in particular, just chatting about little things when I gestured wildly, knocking his wine into his lap. "Shit!" Edward muttered as he stood up in reaction to it.

"Oh God, Edward…fuck, I'm so sorry, Jesus…crap." The words spilled out as I fumbled to clean up the wine that was on the floor as Edward dabbed at his pants.

"Bella?" I continued trying to clean up, keeping my eyes down as I tried to will away the tears that were inexplicably pricking at my eyes.

"Edward, I'm such a klutz, I can't believe I did that-"

I felt Edward's hands on my arms as he pulled me up from the floor. "Bella, are you crying?"

I tried to look away, but one of his hands caught my chin. "I just wanted tonight to be nice, and of course, I ruined it."

"Baby, they're clothes…they don't matter. Please don't cry." He wiped away my tears and then pulled me in to kiss me with all the heat and passion I felt last night.

"Why don't you let me wash your clothes, that way you have a chance of getting the wine out."

Edward smirked and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "If you wanted me to take my clothes off, all you had to do was ask." Winking at me, Edward started peeling his shirt off, before he stopped at his boxers. "Would you be more comfortable if I was wearing a towel?"

I laughed and nodded, walking him to the bathroom where I got him a towel and took his boxers. Running to the laundry closet I couldn't believe how I had managed to botch this night, and why I was reacting so strongly to it all, then it hit me, it really was obvious. Edward made me feel special, and I was terrified of screwing it up, whatever it was at the moment.

"Bella, are you okay?"

I turned and saw Edward standing there; wearing the towel low on his hips, hinting at the perfection I knew was hiding beneath. "I'm fine, sorry about that."

"There's nothing to apologize about, it was an accident. I just didn't like to see you get that upset."

Shaking my head, I leaned against his chest and his arms held me against his nearly naked body. "I'm just afraid I'm going to screw this up too."

Edward pulled back enough to look me in the eyes. "It's going to take a hell of a lot more than spilled wine to scare me off."

I stepped up on my toes to kiss Edward and the movement dropped his towel. Reaching up, my hair cascaded down my back as I released it from the clip and then untied the fabric so that my wrap dress fell open. "Fuck Bella, what was underneath that dress is even hotter than the way you looked when I got here."

His hands pushed down my dress and hooked into my panties to drop them to the floor before he lifted me onto the washer. Kissing him hard, I reached into my bra and pulled out the condom I had stuck in there earlier just in case. He looked at me bewildered before he took the condom and kissed me again. "I wanted to be prepared." I giggled between kisses.

"Baby, I love this side of you, when you let your confidence show…God I need you."

"Then take me Edward." And he did. He gripped my neck as I leaned back, feeling him fill me as the height of the washer gave him a nice angle. I rolled my hips to meet his as the washer entered a spin cycle and it began to shake, pushing me into an intense orgasm that was so powerful because it was unexpected. Thrusting even harder as he got closer to his climax, Edward kissed my neck before lightly biting the skin of my shoulder. "What are you doing?" It came out breathy, which was fine by me, because I was far more curious than I was annoyed.

"What your ring told me to." I looked at my ring and sure enough, it said 'bite me.' I laughed as I gestured for Edward to step back. He looked confused as he pulled out of me, but didn't question me. I jumped off the washer and looked him right in the eyes.

"Jump up and lie down." Doing what he was told, Edward lay with his ass still on the washer and his legs bent. I climbed up, using the dryer for help as I slid back onto Edward's length and turned the washer back on the final spin cycle. "I want you to feel how good this is."

Rolling my hips into him as I rode him hard, the vibrations ran through both of us, and before I knew it, Edward's hands were guiding my hips movements as he came, followed shortly by another orgasm from me. I collapsed on his chest as he laughed. "Bella...that was the hottest fucking sex act I've ever been associated with."

I smiled as I kissed his chest. "Stick with me boy, and we'll teach each other a thing or two."

Edward got down from the washer and then helped me before we switched his clothes from the washer to the dryer and I walked him back to my bedroom for a good night's sleep.


	3. Where the Boys Are

**Here's the next chapter! I'm saving most of this for my closing note, but I have to thank the customers at the hardware store I work at for having inane conversations that I can use to make Rosalie sound like she knows what she's talking about! This chapter is twice as long, but tons happens. Enjoy and don't forget to check me at the bottom…you'll see why later.**

**EPOV**

Bella and I had been going hot and heavy for the past three weeks and she wasn't kidding about teaching me a thing or two. She had this amazing little vixen locked inside, and when she let her out it was like she was a whole new woman. Classes and Bella were the only things I had time for and it seems that my friends noticed my absence, because after spending some time down at the practice rooms I opened my door to find myself face to face with Emmett and Jasper.

"Holy shit, he lives!" Emmett yelled and I pushed past him to head to the bathroom.

"What do you want, and how'd you get in my room?" I shot back as I reapplied some deodorant and checked my hair.

"Hello, I'm an RA…I can get into any room if I want to." Jasper commented as I stepped back into my room.

"I'm sure the housing department would love that posted on the school website."

"Seriously Edward, where in the hell have you been?" Jasper was trying to get me to spill, but I didn't want them shitting all over my newfound relationship.

"I've been busy."

"So busy that you ditch us and then drop off the face of the earth for weeks, Eddie this isn't like you. What'd you do meet some chick?"

I responded defensively to Emmett's comment and let the cat out of the bag, which was probably his intention all along. "She's not some chick-"

"I knew it; Eddie got him a hot piece of ass!" Emmett busted out laughing and Jasper joined in.

"Don't talk about her like that; she's not just a random fuck. And stop calling me Eddie!" I hit Emmett in the arm, which ended up hurting me worse than him.

Jasper stepped between us and tried to diffuse the situation. "You know he doesn't mean it. So what's her name?"

"Bella." I was reluctant to give them information, but I knew it was the only way to make this insanity end.

"Nice, what dorm does she live in, that way Jasper can use his powers for evil and get us a closer look at this chick."

I laughed; at least they wouldn't be able to get to her. "Sorry suckers, she doesn't go to school here, she graduated."

"Sweet, Eddie caught a cougar!" Jasper shot him a look.

"We'll leave you alone, but try not dropping us for her, okay?"

Just then there was a knock on the door and Jasper opened it, revealing Bella, which instantly caused me to smile. "Hey baby, you ready for lunch?"

"Yeah, can I just use your bathroom for a minute?" Bella looked over at my boys and I motioned for her to come in.

"Sure. Guys, this is Bella. Bella, these are my best friends, Emmett and Jasper."

Emmett waved and Jasper tipped an imaginary cowboy hat…fucking herb, and then left. Bella went to the bathroom while I changed my shirt. When she came out she looked kind of beaten down and I instantly got protective. "Bella, what's wrong?"

She sat down on my bed and looked at her hands, which was never a good sign. "Edward…we have to talk."

**BPOV**

Ring. Ring. Ring. Why won't my fucking phone—

My phone buzzed on the table and I scooped it up. "Hello?"

"We're here, let us in." Rose was short and sweet as she hung up the phone. Pushing the button to open the door for them, I waited until they arrived at my door.

"You got it?"

"Yes, and Alice is on the phone with your doctor's office." Alice came in and waved as she continued to speak to whoever was on the other end.

Ushering them into the bathroom, I took the brown paper bag from Rosalie and quickly opened the box, handing it back to her as I proceeded to pee on my fourth stick of the day.

Sitting it on the counter, I stared at the pregnancy test while Rosalie rubbed my back and I thought back to how simple things had been just a few days ago.

"_Baby…are you sure?" Edward asked, always trying to see that I was comfortable with whatever debauchery we had planned._

"_Yes, I'm getting the chance to experience all the things I was too chicken shit to do when I was in college. Plus, I'm doing it with my sex god of a boyfriend, what's not to be okay about?" The sex god comment did it…or maybe it was calling him my boyfriend, which was a new development for us, the whole label thing, but either way he was over questioning it._

_Lifting me onto the large table in the center of the room, Edward dropped his pants and slipped on a condom. Lining himself up, her entered me and the passion rolling off of him, combined with the fact that this was a very public study room was enough to—_

"Bella." Rosalie jarred me from my daydream as she pointed to the pregnancy test.

I didn't have to look at it, I already knew it was going to confirm what every other test today had, but I just wanted my friends there to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. Sure as shit, the digital screen read as clear as day…Pregnant.

Alice hung up the phone and came to join us by the toilet where we had been holding vigil. "There was a cancellation while I was on the phone, they can see you in 20 minutes."

Running my hands through my hair, I got up and drove over with the two of them following in Rose's car.

Walking into the office with them there felt slightly less ominous, and as I waited for the nurse to call my name, I started to think about what Edward's reaction would be. He was a kid himself, and although he acted mature, I wasn't sure daddy was something he wanted to hear me say, though his nickname for me…'baby', seemed like a cruel joke now.

The waiting was the worst, and I hate needles…and blood, so that's saying something. But finally they called me back to my doctor's office where she was waiting across from me with the results. "Okay, Bella, I can tell you're anxious so I'm not going to beat around the bush…you are indeed pregnant. Like I told you earlier, I have some prenatal vitamins for you and some literature for you to check out. I'd also like you to schedule an appointment for a month from now. Do you have any questions?"

I shook my head, not trusting my voice in that moment.

"Alright, congratulations Bella and I'll see you in a month. If you need anything before then, just call."

I got up and walked back out to Alice and Rose, who were both silent as they walked me to my car. "I better go, I'm supposed to be meeting Edward for lunch, might as well get it over with."

I didn't wait for their words of encouragement as I closed the door and drove towards his dorm.

I pulled up to Edward's building a few minutes late for our lunch date, but I quickly made my way to his room hoping to get there before he called to see where I was.

Knocking on his door, I was startled by the tall blonde who answered the door. Edward introduced me to Jasper and Emmett, who he had talked about briefly in the past few weeks. He ushered me in as he kicked them out. I ducked into the bathroom to relieve myself and try to steel my nerves.

Finally walking back into his room, I noticed that Edward had changed for lunch, but I couldn't make it through the whole meal without telling him.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward led me to the bed where I sat down with him, staring intently at my hands.

"Edward...we have to talk." He was silent for a long moment and I realized her was probably waiting for me to elaborate. "God, there's no easy way to tell you this..." Edward sat perfectly still, waiting for me to spit it out. "Edward, I'm pregnant."

His eyes shot up to mine. "Pregnant...how? We used condoms. And you're on the pill, aren't you?"

"No, I'm allergic." We had never discussed birth control, we had just always used condoms…guess they really aren't 100%.

He was fidgeting, running his fingers through his hair while his right knee bounced erratically. "Shit. What are you going to do?"

His question caught me off guard. "Me? Don't you want a say in any of this?"

"Bella, I'm 19 years old-"

"Trust me; I'm well aware of your age!" I yelled, pissed at how detached he was being. "So what, you're 19 so that means you're not responsible? Last time I checked Immaculate Conception wasn't a common way to get knocked up!"

Edward started pacing and the movement was beginning to make me dizzy. "Whatever…nice to know how you really feel." I stood up and flew out the door before he could follow me, not wanting to hear whatever excuse or insult that would come next.

**EPOV**

Bella was pregnant…fuck! How had this happened? I mean I knew how it happened, but how could this have happened to me. I couldn't be a dad!

I ran down to Jasper's room where he and Emmett were in an intense road rage battle on Burnout 3, ignoring me as I sat on the bed. After Jasper took Emmett's car out, winning the round, Emmett flung the controller and turned to acknowledge me. "I thought you had a date with Bella, what'd she kick you to the curb already?" He snickered and Jasper smacked him upside the head.

"Son, he looks like someone just died, why are you fucking with him? Edward, what's up?"

"Bella's pregnant." It came out as a broken whisper and both of their heads snapped to attention.

"Way to go Eddie!" Emmett hollered and I shot him a death glare.

"What are you going to do?" Jasper seemed to be the only helpful one in the room.

"I don't know…she told me and I flipped and then she got pissed and I got pissed and she stormed out."

"Edward, you have to fix this." Jasper was adamant, but I had no clue how to do it.

"Yeah Ed, you have a limited window before she either decides to get rid of it, or decides she can do this without you and I know you well enough to know that if you have a kid out there in the world and you can't be a part of its life…it'll kill you." Both Jasper and I looked at Emmett as if he were speaking French. "What I can't be insightful, just because I'm not serious all the time doesn't mean I'm a fucking moron!" Emmett tried to fake hurt, but it didn't work and soon we were staring at each other silently until the knock at the door woke us from our fog.

Jasper opened the door to reveal a gorgeous blonde standing in his doorway. She looked like there was no way in hell she'd be here if she really had a choice in the matter, the tapping toe of her high heels the first hint of her annoyance. "Is one of you Edward Cullen?"

My stomach clenched as I raised my hand slightly before her fist connected with my jaw and her face was instantly millimeters away from mine. "All I have to say is you better make this right, and soon, or you stay away and don't you ever come back. Because if you _ever_ make her cry the way she is right now again, I will castrate you and add your set to the growing collection of cocks that formerly belonged to men who hurt my girls. You witnessed Jake in all his fucked up glory, and then led her to believe you were different, so in my book that makes you even worse. You better prove me wrong!"

And just as quickly as she had appeared, Rosalie Hale, who I now recognized from the pictures at Bella's place and her descriptions of Rose's 'take no prisoners' attitude, was gone. I crumbled in on myself, realizing the truth behind her words. Emmett bolted from the room and was back about ten minutes later with a bag of ice. "Thought you could use it." Was all he said as he handed me the bag and then left.

Jasper let me lay on his bed crying for a while before he ordered in some pizza and put in an action flick. I couldn't follow the plot, or even tell you what movie it was, because all I could think about was Bella.

**BPOV**

I woke up with the intense desire to get sick, running to the bathroom and proceeding to pay homage to the porcelain gods before resting my cheek on the tile floor. Yesterday had happened, Edward had reacted that badly and now I was left alone to raise our child. Our child. Even if I never saw him again, I'm sure my baby would bear some resemblance to him…his crazy bronze hair, his bright green eyes, or maybe his bone structure or the crooked smile that always set my heart on fire. Would I see those features staring back at me, reminding me of what I would never have? My anger at him wouldn't allow me to wallow much beyond that.

I got up to make breakfast, contenting myself with some dry special K red berries and a glass of milk when there was a knock at my door. Annoyed at how easily everyone seemed to get in my building despite the buzzer system, I answered the door and was met by a pimply-faced delivery boy holding a bouquet of lilies and daisies, with a note stuck in the top. "Delivery for Miss Bella Swan."

I took the flowers and tipped the kid to get rid of him as I sat them down and read the card.

_Bella,_

_I was an ass. But I want to make it up to you if you'll let me. I love you._

_Edward_

I smiled slightly, but noticed that there was no mention of the baby in that apology, so I sat the card back in the bouquet and returned to the couch where I continued to eat my breakfast.

Over the next week, I got little packages like that. Edward sent me flowers and gifts: books on pregnancy, little baby toys and onesies, all with notes of apology and love. And it isn't that I didn't believe him, it was just that I wasn't ready to take him back, because it wasn't just my future I was risking and I knew the pain of having my parents stay together for me and then breaking up when I was old enough to know it was happening, but too young to understand why. Of course Edward didn't know any of this…that is unless Rosalie told him.

That's right, as sly as she thought she was I knew she was sleeping with Edward's friend Emmett. I was suspicious of it before I went to use her phone the other day and saw his name appear more often than mine in her call log. But I didn't say anything, because it meant that she was seeing Edward too, and that had to be why he hadn't given up yet. Because as scared as I was of letting him back in, I was even more petrified that my hesitance would cause me to lose him for good. But that was me, the perpetual chicken shit.

**EPOV**

The past nine days had been torture. Ever since Bella had told me she was pregnant and I freaked out, I had been trying like mad to get her to talk to me. And I probably would have stopped to give her some space if it hadn't been for Rosalie. I hadn't known it at the time, but when Emmett went to 'get me ice' he had really chased down Rosalie to get her number under the guise of wanting me to be able to call her to run ideas on how to get Bella back by her, but he never gave it to me. Instead I came down to the parlor two days later to see them making out on the decrepit couch in the corner. But that was a good thing, because with it came my first bit of news.

Bella hadn't thrown out the flowers, which was a good thing. But the bad thing was she made a comment about the lack of a reference to the baby in my note. So the flowers I sent over that day included a teddy bear. Every day for the next week I sent her flowers and something that was for the baby or for her that would help with the baby, hoping that my phone would ring…but it never did.

Rose helped, telling me that it was baggage from her parents, not me, but I still couldn't help but feel the rejection. I didn't ignore her though when she told me to keep it up.

Today we were sitting on the couch, enjoying Monster Garage with Rosalie when she once again shocked the shit out of us. "Doesn't that ass know that he's going to short out the engine if he connects it directly to the battery with those wires? He has to use heavy duty cable with that high of an amperage level."

Jasper and I raised an eyebrow at her while Emmett just laughed. "That's my lady."

I couldn't let it go though. Rosalie was a well put together woman and the idea of her having that intimate a knowledge of electrical work or machinery was puzzling. "Rosalie, how in the hell do you know that?"

She smirked and rolled her eyes. "When I was 10 my dad bought the frame to an old hot rod, but he had no sons to build it with, so he brought me into the garage and started showing me what to do. It took us a year, but I loved that damn car. Broke my heart when he sold it."

I shook my head, I don't know why anything about Rosalie surprised me anymore, but it always did. Just then her phone rang and we lowered the volume as she stood up to answer it in a little privacy. "Hey Bella what's…Bella what's wrong?"

I turned and Rosalie was frozen where she stood, looking at me with worried eyes. "How'd you know…okay, here he is."

Rosalie held out the phone for me as I jumped the back of the couch and began speaking as my heart fell into my stomach. "Bella?"

"Edward, I need you! There's something wrong with the baby." I barely stayed standing as my ass hit the couch, steadying me.

"Bella, I'll be right there-"

"No! Alice's driving me, meet us at Seattle General…and hurry!" The pain and fear in her voice was unmistakable and I hung up, terrified that she'd lose the baby before I ever got a chance to truly fall in love with it, the way I had with the idea of it.

"I'll drive, let's go." Rosalie tugged my arm as we all ran to her car, piling in as she sped off to the hospital.

It felt like an eternity before I was running up to the main reception area where a middle-aged woman sat behind the desk. "I'm looking for a patient who was just brought here, her name is Bella Swan."

She looked up at me blankly. "Your name?"

"Edward Cullen."

"I'm sorry, I can only give information out to immediate family-"

I cut her off screaming. "She's pregnant and I'm the baby's father, now tell me where she is!"

"Edward?" Damn it! I turned to see my father's face, shocked with the news that he was going to be a grandpa at 42.

"Dad!" I ran to him and threw my arms around his waist, because I really needed my dad in this moment.

My father walked over to the desk and looked at the woman. "Elaine, please give me the patient information my son requested."

She began typing quickly and then looked up at my father. "They brought her up to the maternity ward, she's in room 332."

My dad led us to the elevators and then to the waiting room where Jasper and Emmett stayed while Rose and I continued on to her room. My father stopped me just before I entered the room. "We will discuss this later." His tone was ominous and I knew that I was in deep shit with him.

Opening the door, Bella was lying on her side with her back to me, wires and tubes attached to her, and the blanket draped over her in a way to make her seem so small and fragile. I walked over and the tiny girl with spiky black hair, who I assumed to be Alice, stepped away from her, giving me access to the chair by her head. "You came." Bella sounded so different, her voice was worn and her eyes were puffy from all the crying she had done recently, crying I had caused.

"Of course I came, you asked me to come. You two needed me, so there's nowhere else I'd rather be."

Bella looked down and my heart broke. The reaction came as soon as I mentioned the baby. "You really want us?"

My heart soared as I realized that it was her reaction to my words and not something that had happened before I got here. "Yes. I've been doing so much to get ready for it. I got some books on being a dad and I stopped drinking, which considering I'm not legal is a good idea anyway, and I got a job-"

"You got a job?" Bella looked at me with an unreadable expression.

"Yeah, he works as a busboy at one of those fish restaurants on the water; I've had to deal with the smell the past two days." Rosalie answered as she stepped closer.

"So…how's your boy toy working out for you?" Bella smirked and I had a feeling this was somehow going back to a conversation they had had about me.

"Great, they're like children sometimes, but the boys can be a lot of fun. And this one has done nothing but think about you since the moment I punched him."

"Wait! Are you trying to tell me that both of you are playing Mrs. Robinson and leaving me out in the cold?" Alice stood there with her hands on her hips and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well Alice, my friend Jasper is in the waiting room if you want to try him on for size?" I said without thinking and it was only Rosalie and Bella's laughter that let me know I wasn't about to be pleasantly beaten to death.

"She would like him…how about it pixie, you ready to jump on the banana boat?"

I snorted at Bella's comment before the doctor came in, silencing us all. She walked to the side of Bella's bed and we all waited patiently for her to speak. "Bella, I have your lab results, would you like to speak in private?"

Bella shook her head. "No, these are my two best friends, and this is Edward, the baby's father." I was filled with such pride at that simple admission as the doctor nodded.

"Okay, first I'll be performing another ultrasound in a minute, but everything with the baby appears fine. The bleeding was minimal and normal for this early in your pregnancy. You're about 5 ½ weeks along and everything is progressing nicely. And as for the pain you were experiencing, I hate to tell you this, but you have kidney stones."

"You're kidding me, right?" Bella looked like she was about to scream. "Like I don't already spend enough time in the bathroom, now I'm going to be glued to the toilet with all the water I'll be drinking!"

I failed to suppress a laugh, and was rewarded by a pair of matching swats to the head. "Sorry love, but that rant was so adorable. I take it you've had kidney stones before?"

She nodded and then the tech came in with the large machine. Alice and Rosalie kissed Bella quickly and then left to give us some privacy. The tech followed, leaving the three of us alone. Bella's doctor turned on the machine and then began pushing buttons as Bella rolled onto her back. Pulling down the blanket and lifting up the hospital gown enough to reveal only her stomach, the doctor took a tube from the side of the machine and began to shake it. "This may be a little cold."

Squirting it onto Bella's belly, she took the wand and began moving it around until finally we saw it. There wasn't much of anything to see, but she pointed to the tiny change in color that was our baby. I was overcome with every possible emotion as I watched the flicker of the screen. "Why can't we hear a heartbeat?"

"It's too early for that, but we ran several tests and the baby is doing fine." She reassured me as she turned off the machine and then cleaned Bella up before helping her cover back up. "Now Bella, we're going to want you to stay until the stones pass. We'll be keeping you on fluids and giving you something for the pain until you're ready to leave, you may want someone to bring you some clothes. I'll give you two some time and I'll check back with you later."

Bella was so quiet, just laying there with her right hand sitting on her stomach as I picked up her left. "That's our baby, baby." Bella turned to me as her tears fell silently. "Bella, what is it, are the meds wearing off?"

She shook her head. "No, they can only give me so much because I'm pregnant, so it wouldn't matter if it was the case. I'm crying because I never thought I'd hear you call me 'baby' again, or that I'd spend the rest of my life knowing that it was my fault he never know you."

I wiped away her tears as I began to cry some of my own. "He?" I had felt the connection to the baby the minute I had seen it, but having her refer to it like that, like she knew we were having a boy, it caused everything I'd been holding in to come out.

"I always pictured a little boy who was the spitting image of his father, that way it'd be like you hadn't really gone."

I clutched her hand in mine as I kissed the back of it. "I'm not going anywhere. I had my flip out, but it's over now, I'm here."

Bella sighed and closed her eyes. "I wish you didn't have to leave."

With that comment I got an idea. "Bella, do you trust me?"

She looked at me perplexed but nodded. "Yes."

"I'll be right back." I stood up and kissed her forehead before running out of the room. I looked both ways and saw the nurse's station just down past the turn. Walking over to the nurse behind the desk, I smiled and asked to use the phone. I dialed my dad's number, hoping he was still here.

"This is Dr. Cullen."

"Dad, are you busy with any patients right now?"

"No." Good, I wanted him to have this conversation before he got to my mom.

"Could you come up to maternity, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

"Alright Edward, I'll meet you outside of her room in a few minutes." I hung up and walked back to the waiting room where everyone was waiting.

"Hey guys, they're both fine, but Bella has to stay a few days and I'm going to work on getting permission to stay overnight, so could you guys get us some clothes and get Bella something that'll make the room seem a little more homey."

Rosalie smiled as she placed her hand on my shoulder. "Sure Edward, you take care of our girl." Alice looked over at Rose and me with a shocked expression before she followed Rose out with the guys in tow. I continued to the room and found my dad walking out of the stairwell as I got there.

"Dad, before you start, can I just talk to you for a minute." My dad nodded and I continued. "Bella and I haven't been dating long and no, this wasn't planned, but she's special and I love her and this baby and we're going to find a way to make this work."

"What about school? Are you dropping out to take care of them?" My father crossed his arms and reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"No, I'm going to finish school. I have a year and a half left and I may have to take a lighter course load and take summer classes to finish in the same time, but I'll find a way to make it work. Bella's got a good job, and I just got a part time job, so I'll be contributing too. I know you're disappointed, but I'm not turning my back on them. So I'd really like it if you'd find a way to be okay with this."

He sighed and pulled me into a hug. "How is she?"

"She's fine. It was a scare, she was in a lot of pain and was bleeding a little but it ended up being kidney stones so she'll have to stay a few nights…"

"And you want me to pull strings so you can stay with her." I looked up at him, how in the hell did he do that.

"Could you?"

"Hold on." My dad flagged down one of the nurses and asked if they could set up a cot in the room for me and they said they'd check with Bella's doctor, but they didn't see a problem. Just then her doctor walked up and stopped short at my father.

"Carlisle?"

"Carmen, are you Bella's doctor?" My father smiled at her and she nodded.

"Yes, this isn't your Edward, is it?"

"Yes it is. Would you mind if he stayed on a cot in Bella's room?"

She shook her head. "Not at all, I think it'll be good for her to have him there. You can tell how loving he is towards her and her whole mood changed after he got here."

"Thank you." Doctor…Carmen continued down the hall as I turned to my dad.

"Thanks for that, now would you like to meet Bella?" I grabbed the back of my neck and rubbed the muscles where my head meets my spine.

"Sure son." He answered sincerely.

Opening the door, I saw that Bella was looking out the window until she heard us enter and then she tried to straighten up in the bed before she winced, causing me to rush to her side. "Baby, are you alright?"

She patted my hand where it sat by her side. "Fine, just moved the wrong way. Who's that?"

I looked up as my father came over to the foot of her bed. "Bells, this is my dad, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He's the one who got me your room information when they wouldn't tell me where to find you."

Bella smiled and then looked at me with a worried expression. "So he knows?"

"Yes and congratulations." My father was completely genuine, no matter how disappointed he was in me; he would never be rude to my friends.

"I'm sure this was a shock to you, I know it was to us. But I'm in love with your son and we plan on raising this baby together. I have a good job and I'm not going to let Edward drop out of school, he's still going to be everything he wanted to be before I came into his live and complicated it."

My father came closer and rested a hand on hers. "Bella you're right, this is a shock, and Edward will have to tell his mother on his own, but I'm very happy for you two. Edward told me most of the things you did and I appreciate that you love each other and want the best for the other. All I ask is that you think long and hard before making any long-term decisions. I'm not trying to talk you out of anything, but don't jump into something because you believe you have to."

"Trust me, I know not to do anything like that…I've had some crappy boyfriends, but your son is something special."

I brushed the hair out of her eyes. "Nuh-uh, I'm the one that lucked out."

My dad smiled again before heading back out. "You two have a good night, and Edward, talk to your mother soon, I hate keeping things from her."

"Sure thing dad." As soon as he left Bella reached for my hand and squeezed it.

"Is your mom really going to freak out?" She looked genuinely worried.

"She'll go on about making her a grandma before her time, but in the end she'll be super supportive. What about your parents?"

"Let's hold off on them…we're not exactly a big happy family right now. I'll tell you about the Swan-Dwyer family dysfunction another time, but right now I'm exhausted."

"Sure love, you get some rest, I'll be right here when you wake up." As Bella closed her eyes I watched with a smile on my face, content that everything had turned out okay and Bella was back in my life.

**So there you have it…Bella's prego! Did you see that coming or did I surprise you? All the stuff with Bella's scare is accurate, I tried to find a condition that would mimic a miscarriage without endangering the baby and when I saw that on the pregnancy page I laughed because that's _so_ Bella's luck!**

**Before you ask…this isn't going to turn into an episode of Maury with the boys waiting months because she had been with both of them at the time of conception. In the American method of counting how far along a pregnant woman is, they start at the end of her last period, meaning conception happens 2 weeks into the pregnancy. Meaning Edward knocked her up very early in the relationship, but Jake was completely out of the picture at that point. I just wanted to clarify that because I got that question a lot on the other site.**


	4. Serious Talks Ahead

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga is the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry it took you so long to get your "Good Sex" fill, but life's been pretty hectic lately. Sorry for the craziness and I will try to be more regular now that the insanity has calmed down. Now, back to the show.**

**EPOV**

Bella had spent the last two days utterly miserable waiting to pass the kidney stones. She was tired and irritable and giving me a glimpse into what she might be like in a few months when she's yelling about her clothes and the fact that she can't go out, but I couldn't help but be grateful. Because I would get to see it.

That night, after my dad had left, Bella and I had a serious conversation about everything that had happened between us.

_"Edward, will you please just let me finish. A lot of things have been said, and I just wanted to let you know I'm not going to hold it over your head."_

_"Hold what over my head?" Her mind was flying in ten different directions and I honestly didn't know what she was talking about._

_"The 'love' thing. I know you said it in the heat of the moment, so I'm not going to flip out if you want to take it back."_

_I stared at her like she was insane. "Do you want to take it back?"_

_"That isn't the point." She fired back quickly, so I knew she didn't._

_"Bella, I meant it when I said it. I've felt it for a while…probably all along, but when you walked out and I realized I could have lost you forever, I was sure of it. Baby, I love you."_

_Her face lit up and I couldn't help but smile at how happy it made her. "Really?"_

_"Yes. Now I wanted to talk to you about telling my mom."_

_"What do you think would be better, your parents place, or mine?"_

_I thought about it for a minute, but I already knew the answer. "Yours. That way you control it. Plus if she sees that you're a professional, with a nice place and a good job she'll probably freak out less."_

_"It's going to be that bad?" Bella was instantly worried._

_"You said your parents are going to be a hard sell, right? Well my mom always had high hopes for me and she had me around your age, so she was settled, her biggest issue is what this will do for me as far as college and getting my business off the ground."_

_"Business? Aren't you going to school for music composition?"_

_I nodded, but continued on. "Yes, but that's mainly so I wouldn't get lazy with my writing, but I want to teach piano. I know I'll probably have to teach music appreciation at some middle school or something to pay the bills from time to time, but if I could get enough students that I could live off it…that's the dream."_

_A tear escaped Bella's eye as she reached for my hand. "Its things like that that are the reason I love you."_

"Edward?"

I shook my head to see Bella staring at me. "Sorry love, what'd I miss?"

"I passed the stones; I can _finally_ get out of here."

I laughed at her enthusiasm and then looked around the room. "What do you want to wear home?"

"There's a pair of yoga pants and a 'The Pulse-Seattle' shirt in the bottom drawer."

Reaching into the drawer, I pulled out her change and finished packing up her things as the nurse came in an unhooked her IV and let her go into the bathroom to change. Handing me the bag with her dirty clothes, Bella sat on the edge of the bed until they came back in with her discharge papers.

Two hours later, I was sitting Bella on her couch and running to get her some juice before I settled in next to her. "Edward, there's something I want to talk to you about, and I know it is going to come up at dinner with your mom, so I wanted to have my feeling out in the open."

I nodded, a little worried about what she wanted to talk about now. "Edward, I don't want to get married, at least not right now."

"Do you mind if I ask why?"

"No. My parents got pregnant with me young and then got married. They loved each other, but it wasn't enough and they didn't even make it to my first birthday. I spent years only seeing my dad for two weeks every summer and then moved in with him as a teenager and then graduated high school and went to college. I never balanced time between them and if we didn't work out, I want our child to have two parents in his life at all times. I think it'd be easier if we were dating. If someday it felt right…if we were getting married for the right reasons then I'd say 'yes,' but not because of the baby."

I nodded again. "That's smart. And thank you for wanting to keep me in her life even if we don't work out."

"Her?" Bella smiled as I had taken to refer to the baby as a girl the same way she referred to the baby as a boy.

"I have to balance it, or you'll give my girl a complex."

Bella burst into a loud cackle and I loved seeing her so happy. We'd had a crappy time of it and now we were finally getting back on solid ground.

My mom and dad agreed to have a family dinner with my new girlfriend at her place the Monday before Thanksgiving, as Bella was about 6½ weeks along and didn't want to keep this from my mom much longer with my dad already in the know.

I got out of class at 4pm and headed over to her building to help her out before my parents showed up at 5:30. Using the key Bella had given me, after making me promise not to abuse it; I walked into an immaculate apartment and a frazzled Bella.

"Baby, breathe. You can't let yourself get worked up like this; it isn't good for you or the baby."

She melted into my chest and I hugged her tight. "Everything's done but the salad and the bread. Can you please watch it while I get ready? I'll be out to fix the rest and pull it out."

"Sure. You just try to calm down and I'll make sure the food behaves." I winked at her and she just shook her head, muttering to herself as she headed to the bathroom.

I sat there, staring at the stove until I heard the chuckle from behind me. "You didn't have to literally watch the food, you know."

I turned to see her in a belted, blue button-down shirt and black skinny jeans. "You look beautiful."

She smiled. "Do you think your mom will like me?"

"She'll love you. This'll just be a bit of a shock."

Bella finished making the salad and threw in the bread while the lasagna cooled on the table. I got some soda for us and Bella took out a bottle of wine in case my parents wanted some with dinner…or the news, just as the buzz signaled that they were here.

I buzzed them up and Bella fussed with her shirt for another minute before there was a knock at the door. Taking Bella's hand, I walked her to the door and we greeted my parents.

**BPOV**

"Sweetheart, it's so nice to see you." Edward's mother hugged him, taking away his hand and with it, the one thing keeping me calm. "You must be Bella; it's so nice to meet you." She hugged me as well and I began panicking, thinking she'd be able to feel my non-existent bump and would accuse me of trying to trap her son.

"It's nice to meet you too."

"Bella, it's good to see you again. How are you feeling?"

Edward and Carlisle decided that letting Esme know he had met me while I was in the hospital was the best way to explain the 'meet the parents' dinner happening only a month into the relationship. "I'm well Carlisle, thank you. Dinner's ready, if you'd like to sit down?"

"Punctual with her meals, I like this one, Edward."

"Bella can hear you mom." Edward smiled at me as I went to bring out the garlic bread and salad and settled in at the table with them.

Dinner was going well, but then the normal, getting to know you discussion began. "So, Edward says you're a little older than him. You've graduated college then, I guess."

"Yes ma'am. I'm a lifestyle columnist at The Pulse."

"That's impressive. And that would make you…?"

"24."

Esme choked a little on her wine and both Cullen men shot me apologetic glances. "My, that is a little older, not too bad though. You enjoy your job?"

"I love it. They give me a few smaller assignments for reviews of clubs or things like that, but I get to choose my feature every month. There's a male lifestyle's editor and then me, so between the two of use our readers get an unbiased view of the city. Plus there isn't a lot of office space, so we all work from home, which means I don't punch a clock, I get paid for the articles I turn in."

"So you're like Carrie in _Sex in the City_?" Esme questioned, but I couldn't help but hear the hidden question.

"In the fact that I'm a columnist writing in a metropolitan city, yes. But my view of the world isn't that jaded."

She nodded and I breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay Edward, what's the bomb. I know this isn't simply a getting to know you dinner, so you two either eloped or Bella's…"

Apparently that sigh of relief was too soon.

"Oh my God, you are pregnant." It wasn't a question, it was a condemnation. "Edward?"

"Yes, I am."

"And the baby's his?" I was suddenly feeling sick and ran from the table. As I got sick, I heard the argument happening in my living room.

"Mom, how could you ask her that? Of course it's mine."

"I'm sorry, but you two haven't been together that long-"

"That doesn't mean she was sleeping with someone else when we started. She's only six weeks or so along and she broke up with her ex weeks before she could have conceived this baby."

"Edward, you're so young. How are you even going to take care of it?"

"I have a part-time job, and Bella has a great job. I'm going to lighten my load at school, but take summer classes so I can graduate on time next year and we're going to work together."

"What about marriage?" Esme was firing questions as soon as Edward finished talking.

"Maybe someday. Bella doesn't want the baby to be the reason we rush into it and I agree. I love her, and we could be together for the next sixty years, but if we do it for the wrong reason, it won't matter. And we don't want to do that to our child. Bella grew up with her parents thousands of miles away and she doesn't want our baby to see me two weeks a year. She wants me to be there for everything."

There was silence in the next room and I rested my head against the toilet as I waited for more fighting. Fighting I was used to; it was how my parents communicated half the time.

The bathroom door opened and I gasped as Esme came and sat on the floor next to me. "I'm so sorry dear. I shouldn't have attacked you like that, I was just taken aback."

"It's all right, you're worried about Edward. I think I'd be more worried if you didn't react like that." She laughed and began rubbing my back.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm scared. I know my parents are going to freak out and I was planning on seeing them for Christmas and New Years and telling them about the baby. I've wanted to be a mom, but this isn't how I pictured it. But your son is the type of man I pictured as being the father. He's a good man and I love him. Please know that."

Esme hugged me and took my face in her hands. "I do. And it is obvious my son loves you too. Now can you forgive my bad behavior and come finish dinner with us?"

I laughed and nodded and then let Esme help me up as I went back out to join our men, the bullet officially dodged.


	5. 1000 Words & the Pic to go Along With it

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga is the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Thanks for all the love and without further ado, here's a return to the snark and mouthing off. I cannot take full credit for Emmett's words, I work in a hardware store…things get overheard…and they wind up in my fiction. Eventually I'll be writing an original story to put up here, but until that day comes…it gives my boys the right amount of venom!**

**BPOV**

After our dinner with Esme, life seemed to even out for the most part. Edward had started sleeping over on weekends the past two weeks so we could test the waters of getting more serious, even if neither one of us had brought it up. I had scheduled my 8 week ultrasound for Monday morning, because Edward's first class wasn't until 11. Sitting next to him on the couch the night before the appointment, he looked over at me with a look I knew too well, this was a look that often got me in trouble.

"So, I was thinking about giving up my dorm at the end of the semester. That way I could be here for you and the baby."

I stared at him for a long moment before I found what I hoped was a way to say what I was thinking without hurting him. "Edward, I don't think that's the best idea. I know you're quasi moved in on weekends, but I think you should keep the dorm until the end of the year."

"You don't want me here?" He looked just as hurt as he sounded and I felt like a bitch for upsetting him, but I was thinking of him.

"Edward, if I didn't want you here, you wouldn't be. I just know myself well enough to know I'm going to be an estrogen Molotov cocktail by that point and I want you to have a place to crash or study when I go on my pregnant lady warpath. We'll give it a try over the summer and if we can live together without someone bleeding, then you can move in with me permanently before your senior year. I just don't want you making long term plans too early. You understand, right?"

"Jake really fucked you up, didn't he?" Edward was looking at my stomach as he spoke.

"Yes. I didn't realize it at the time, but I loved him more than he loved me. His love had all these conditions on it, I was supposed to put up with his drinking and partying and forgetting my birthday…and his cheating. He expected me to forgive him when I found out. But I couldn't, which is why I broke up with him."

Edward took my hand and squeezed it, drawing my eyes to his. "Bella, I would never hurt you like that."

I smiled at him and reached up to catch the tear that was about to fall. "I know."

"But you're serious about letting me live with you in the fall?" His face looked like he was a kid, trying to figure out if he had just won a prize at a carnival.

"If you haven't run off screaming by then, then yes."

Edward pulled me closer and rested his cheek on my hair. "Never." And for the first time, I believed it.

**EPOV**

Bella was in the bathroom getting ready for her appointment while I sat on the couch. I was fidgeting like a madman and I couldn't help but think about the coming weeks. Bella had said she was going to tell her parents about the baby over the holidays, but she hadn't asked me to come with her. Part of me felt like I should, even if I was scared shitless of the fact that her father lived nearby and had a gun.

Bella moaned and then I heard the telltale sound of her getting sick. Running into the bathroom just as she started throwing up, I held her hair back and waited for her to finish before helping her to the sink so she could brush her teeth again. Grabbing her purse off the floor, she took it and then we walked out to my car. Bella and I were going to the doctor's together and then from there we were going to grab some food before Alice and Rosalie took her shopping.

We pulled into the office parking garage and Bella got out quickly, walking over to the elevator with me following behind her. Catching up to her, I took her hand and she looked over a little worried. "Everything's going to be fine."

Sighing, we stepped into the elevator as the doors closed behind us.

Thirty-three minutes later, Bella was on the exam table and I was being kicked out of the room so Dr. Carmen could do the preliminary exam. Pacing outside the door like a husband in one of those old movies my parents' love, the door opened and I was invited in for the ultrasound.

The goo was squirted on her belly and she squirmed as the doctor began moving the wand over her stomach and continued to ask her questions. "So Bella, you said the nausea is still pretty bad?"

"Yeah, there are days when I just look at food and I want to hurl."

Dr. Carmen laughed and tried to comfort her. "Well, hopefully it will lessen after the first trimester."

That's when we heard it. At first it sounded like the weird swooshing noise that the machine made, but then it changed and the lightning fast fluttering got louder as the doctor moved the wand a little more and clicked a few buttons. The screen froze for a minute as it printed out a string of the tiny black and white images and then the screen came to life again and the slight movement of our baby's heart was the only thing to show us there was something there. I was mesmerized by the fact that I was looking at my child. The thought was so surreal but I couldn't take my eyes off of it.

"Edward?" Bella's hand found my shoulder and I took it in mine, kissing the back of it.

"I love you, Bella." I looked up to see the tears in her eyes and brushed my hand over her forehead before I went to stand by her head.

"Okay, like I said, everything looks great and with any luck the morning sickness will subside soon. I'll see you in a month, but until then just keep doing what you've been doing."

Dr. Carmen handed Bella the ultrasounds and walked out so Bella could change into her clothes. She dressed quickly and then we headed to this little café she liked to eat at with the girls. Bella gave me three copies of the ultrasound after we ordered our breakfast and we sat there talking about the baby until the food came.

"Do you want to know what we're having?" I asked as she took a bite of her omelet.

"Yes. That way we know about clothes and bedding and everything. I don't want to be figuring that out on negative sleep. Do you have a preference?"

I shook my head. "No, but you seem to leaning towards a boy a little." I'd noticed that she has always referred to the baby as 'he' and I didn't really know why.

"It's not that I want a boy, just that I always picture him that way. When you left, I would dream of a little boy that was the spitting image of his father, that way I'd always have a piece of you with me."

"Bella, I told you, I'm not going anywhere." I took her hand and she sighed.

"I didn't know that back then. I thought you were already gone. But the mental image is stuck there and I can't see him any other way now."

"Whatever we're having, I hope they get your eyes. It'd be a shame to lose them."

Bella scoffed and then the girls ran up to the table and settled in. "Hey shitlins, how was the doctor's appointment?"

"Shitlins? You are spending way too much fucking time with Emmett." I laughed and then Bella jumped in.

"Or way too much time _fucking_ Emmett? Better watch out or I'll be giving you my maternity clothes when I finish with them."

The table erupted into hysterics as Alice began to bounce. "Ready to go shopping?"

"Be gentle with her Alice, I'd like her to be in one piece when I call her tonight." The girls laughed as I stood up and kissed Bella while running my hand over her still flat stomach. "You girls be good, I love you."

"Love you too, baby."

It was Friday, and I was waiting for Bella to call while I sat around with the boys in the parlor. She was meeting with her bosses at the magazine for dinner about some pitch and I didn't know what was going on, but she seemed nervous, so I wished her well when I talked to her this afternoon on my break.

"So, how's it living with Bella?" Emmett looked over at me from his place under the Dominos box.

"I don't really live with her, I just spend the weekends."

"Dude, your drawers are in her drawers, your toothbrush is in her bathroom and your cock's been in her twat, you live together." I threw a pillow at him and Jasper got up to get another beer. "Who put the sand in his vagina?"

I laughed and then was surprised by what I heard. "Alice won't take his calls." We both snapped our heads around to see Bella walking in from the door that led to the outdoor walkway.

"Baby, what are you doing here?"

Bella sat next to me after swiping a slice of Emmett's pizza. "I thought we could spend some time with the guys before going back to my place. It's unfair that Rose has a monopoly on the fun."

"Sweet, Bella can finally fill us in."

"Hey Bella, how're you feeling?" Jasper re-emerged, beer in hand.

"I'm good, except that Edward still smells like fish. Seriously, babe, shower with lemon, it gets rid of the stench."

Emmett bellowed a laugh as he jumped to sit on Bella's other side. "I love this one…you're lucky you knocked her up, or I might have stolen her before Rose ever had the chance to sucker punch you!"

Bella shook her head and turned to Jasper. "Jasper, as far as Alice…she's as stubborn as a mule. You're going to be seeing a lot of each other over the next seven or eight months, just give her some time and she'll come around. Plus she hates waiting, so if you give up and she has to make the move, it'll give you the upper hand and with that fucking pixie any advantage has to be hoarded."

Jasper's face seemed to relax as he perked back up. "Thanks for that."

"No problem."

As happy as I was that Bella was bonding with the boys, I wanted to know what happened at dinner. "How was your meeting?"

Bella's face lit up. "Oh, it went so well! They loved all my ideas and can't wait for my 'Prego in the city' feature."

"You told them you were pregnant?" We weren't telling a lot of people yet, so besides our inner circle and my parents, no one knew. So the fact that she told her job before her parents surprised me.

"I had to Edward, I review bars and shit, I had to tell them I would be on the wagon indefinitely. But Nina, being the brilliant bitch that she is, told me to bring Alice and Rose with me and make it a fun little ladies night, that way I could write about the rest and get the info on the drinks or other things I couldn't partake in myself, from them. And I started talking about the features I could do over the next several months and they were all for it. Shit they had pitched or that we had discussed, but I wasn't sure about, but now I might as well write about cooking classes and workout hotspots since I'll be dealing with the restrictions that my doctor has put me on. And they're letting me have my final feature before I go on leave be 'The Pregnant woman's guide to the city' so I can write for the women who have kids or are pregnant and have no idea where to go for things."

Bella was so excited and I couldn't help but be just as stoked for her. "Bella, that's awesome! I'm so glad they went for it."

"Yeah, they were a little surprised I wanted to use the pregnancy for a feature, but they loved it. And I'm already thinking about all the swag it'll get me. Which isn't the point, but I mentioned that I write for The Pulse and the manager at the maternity shop we went to Monday gave me a discount and told me that if I ever needed anything to come there first and they'd take care of me. And they were great before they knew there was free publicity in it."

"I'm so proud of you, love."

Emmett busted in with whatever thought had just popped into his head. "So Rose said you got some funny shirts?"

"That was pretty much all we bought. Maternity tees, jeans and belly bands. I'm not going to be showing for a while but they know I'm cranky to shop with when I'm normal, so at 5 months pregnant, when I need the clothes I'll be liable to commit murder. They were funny, though. A bunch were about not touching my belly, and some with funny pictures of the baby in the womb. Oh, and one that Rose picked out that says, 'I'm not Irish, but I got a little in me!' I fucking died when she added it to the pile."

"Just don't wear that to Christmas with your dad, okay." I said after the laughter died down.

"Well, you'll be there to make sure I don't do anything to get you shot, right?" Bella looked at me expectantly and I smiled.

"You hadn't mentioned anything, I didn't know if you wanted me there."

"Of course I want you there. I'm still spending Christmas Eve with you and your family, so we can head out from there; it's only a three hour drive to Forks."

I breathed a huge sigh of relief that she wanted me to go with her and pulled her closer to me. "Sounds like a plan."

We sat around for another hour or so before driving to her apartment to enjoy the rest of our evening.


	6. Jingle Bells

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga is the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Here's the ifrst half of the meet the parents trips for Edward...so grab some egg nog and settle in for Charlie's reaction.**

**BPOV**

This Christmas was going to kill me as sure as I was about the fact that I'd be paying homage to the porcelain gods every morning. With only eight days left until Christmas day, Edward and I had booked our tickets to Florida for New Years and I'd called Charlie to tell him I was bringing someone with me to his place for Christmas. He was pissed when I told him I'd dumped Jake, the two of them got along talking about sports and cars in a way I knew him and Edward would never bond. I just hoped he wouldn't go all Chief Swan on him, because I wanted the father of my child to survive the day.

Shopping had been the easy part, and now I was just working on my last review before the magazine went to press. Dinner with Edward's parents Christmas Eve would be easy now that we had gotten to know each other and all of their worries had been calmed. I knew better than to hope for something like that with my parents.

I heard the door open and sighed as Edward came into my bedroom to find me fighting with the wrapping paper that was trying to destroy me. "Hey, how are my two favorite people?"

"Bleeding to death, one paper cut at a time." I joked and Edward helped me wrap the last present for my dad before pulling me up from my comfy position on the bed.

"Come with me, I want you to eat with me at the restaurant."

I looked at him a little warily. "You're there four days a week, why would you want to be there on your day off?"

"Because I want to show you off. Please?" He smiled and I laughed slipping on my shoes and agreeing to go to his job.

Twenty minutes later, we were being showed to a table and I looked over the menu for the 'safe' fish, quickly deciding that I'd have the Cajun Shrimp, as I seemed to be craving spicy food at the moment.

Placing our order with Jeff, the waiter who was a little too enthusiastic to meet me, I turned to Edward. "Do your co-workers know that I'm pregnant?"

Edward looked up, shaking his head. "No, I just never shut up about you and I usually work with Jeff so he's wanted to meet you. Just forget about him, he's harmless."

I nodded and settled back into the easy conversation that Edward had been using to distract me from the fact that I was nervous about dinner with my dad.

Once the food came I was far from social as I dug in, much to Edward's pleasure. I devoured my dinner and ordered dessert, only to see Edward smirking at me when I met his eyes. "What?"

"Nothing. I'm just glad you aren't one of those women who'll try not to gain weight while you're…" I knew what he meant but I couldn't help but react the old way and he caught himself immediately. "Oh shit, baby, I didn't mean it like it sounded. I just meant-"

"I'm eating for two now and shouldn't be ashamed of it. I know it wasn't an insult, so please just relax. It'll be a little while before I'm _that_ hormonal."

Dessert came and passed and Edward brought me home before he went to his dorm so he could cram for the rest of his finals. Now that we were in agreement about the living arrangement, Edward was okay with keeping his room. He'd eventually be staying with me more often as the pregnancy progressed, but nights like tonight he saw my logic.

**EPOV**

The day my finals ended, I had the guys help me move the items that had to leave over break to my parents before I brought all of my necessities to Bella's. With the travelling and my work schedule, it made sense for me to just stay with her and 'test the waters' as she put it.

I know that she dated Jake for almost three years, and they hadn't lived together, which was probably his decision, and although I really wanted to know the details of that relationship, if for no other reason than to keep me from going fucking crazy when I did something Jacobish without knowing it. It was like going into a fight blind, but it would be worse to hack through it with Bella, so I either had to get Rosalie drunk and persuade her to tell me, or just suck it up.

Since then it had been relatively calm. Her mother called a few times making sure she was okay, worried that Bella was coming for New Years when it was Charlie's Christmas with Bella, assuming the worst. After calming her mother for the third time four days we settled in to watch those old Rankin/Bass specials on TV.

The morning of Christmas Eve wasn't as hectic as I had feared. Bella was feeling better and was excited about what would most likely be the least stressful of our holiday trips. Packing our presents into my car, we drove to my parents' house and climbed up the stairs to see my mom waiting for us.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" My mom hugged her and led us into the living room which she had decorated to her normal perfection.

"I'm feeling better…wow Esme this place looks amazing!" Bella looked around in awe at the room.

"Thank you dear, now sit down and relax and I'll get you something to drink. Edward, come in the kitchen with me for a minute?"

"Sure." I followed my mom in and she stopped in front of me as soon as we cleared the threshold.

"Edward…I did something, and I'm a little nervous about Bella's reaction."

Oh shit, I'm not sure I want to know. "Mom, what did you do?"

"Your dad got your old baby furniture out of storage and I turned one of the guest bedrooms into a nursery." She sped through the sentence, but I caught it and almost hit the floor.

"Mom! Bella's going to freak out! She's so skittish right now, the last thing she needs is to feel any pressure."

"Sweetheart, that isn't my intention." My mom started to tear up and I quickly ran to hug her.

"I know Mom, but Bella's just so nervous about tomorrow, I don't want to upset her."

"That's why I did this. I reacted so badly at first, I want you both to know that we're behind you 100%."

I sighed and nodded, it may help out with her nerves to know one set of grandparents are in our corner. "Okay, but can we do it early, so that way if it goes badly my present has a chance to cheer her up."

"What did you get her?" Now that she knew I was onboard with the surprise, she was all about trying to figure out mine.

"Nope, only dad knows and that's how it's going to stay until Bella sees it."

Done with our little pow-wow, my mom and I returned to the living room with drinks in hand to cover the tracks of our discussion.

"So, are we ready to open gifts?" My dad descended the stairs with a smile on his face and I looked at my mom, who grabbed Bella's hand.

"Yes we are. Bella, I hope you won't mind, but Carlisle and I would like to go first."

"That's fine." As soon as the words were spoken, my mom had Bella by the arm as she led her to the guest room closest to their bedroom.

"Bella, we wanted to-" my mom caught herself from including my father into it and continued. "I want to apologize for my reaction when you both first told me the news. Open the door."

Bella looked to me and I nodded, so she pushed open the door and gasped. The entire room was decorated in teddy bears, the walls painted a light yellow and all my nursery furniture placed carefully around the room. Bella walked in quietly, running her hand along the top of the crib before stopping at the rocking chair. She sat down and curled her feet under her, resting her hand on her stomach. When she looked back at us, there were tears in her eyes. "Thank you both so much."

I walked over to her, kneeling in front of the chair and took her free hand. "Baby, that's not all, this will be going back to your place, but I think now's the right time to show you."

My dad came back into the room carrying an antique looking wooden rocking chair. As soon as my dad sat it down, Bella started crying harder. "How in the…"

"I had Alice tell your dad that you finally had room for it and that she wanted to have it refinished as a present for you. We figured it would be better than me going to ask for it. And I didn't want to chance you not having it."

Bella climbed out of the chair and joined me on the floor. "Thank you. This is the most amazing Christmas I've ever had."

"It's only the beginning, love." I kissed her and then helped her stand before we left the room with my parents and headed downstairs to open the rest of our presents.

We ate dinner around 3pm and then spent a little more time talking with my parents until we left for home to get some sleep before heading out in the morning.

I woke up just after 6:30am and couldn't get back to sleep. I rolled over to see that Bella wasn't sleeping soundly next to me, so I got up to find her.

Walking into the living room, I saw her sleeping in the rocking chair and frowned, that couldnt' be comfortable. Walking over, I brushed my hand down her arm and called her name. She opened her eyes and smiled up at me. "Why'd you sleep in the chair?"

"I didn't mean to. I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep so I came to relax and I guess my old chair did the trick. Thank you again for that."

"I'd do anything to see you smile like that. Now your dad wants you there at 11am right?"

Bella nodded, "Yeah, so we better be out of here by 7:30, just in case." She stood up and stretched, her shirt lifting up to reveal a sliver of skin, causing an involuntary moan to escape my lips. "Don't worry, a few more weeks and we can start that again."

I looked at her for a moment before it clicked. "You asked Doc Carmen when we could start having sex again?" I personally was happy, but I didn't want her to feel like she had to do it to keep me interested.

"Yes. Do you know how hard it is to lay next to you in bed all night and not be able to be with you? It doesn't help that all of these hormones are driving me crazy." Bella winked and I nearly jumped her. Fuck I loved her.

Bella had decided that she was going to wait until we got back from Charlie's to give me my present, especially after the rocking chair I gave her yesterday.

"Okay, well on that note, why don't you get in the shower?"

She laughed and padded off to the bathroom as I made myself a bagel and some toast and tea for Bella. When she came out, she was dressed in a pair of jeans and a blue sweater. Bella told me not to dress up; because Charlie wasn't that type of dad and he'd sense something was up if we were overdressed. Joining her in the living room, we got in the car and started the three hour drive to Forks.

Bella fussed with the radio for a while before I put on a CD she had leant me and took her hand. "Breathe, this is your dad, I'm sure it'll be fine."

Bella shot me a look and then focused on the scenery. "You don't know my father."

We drove up to the house and as we were getting out a young guy ran over and picked Bella up as she got out of the car. Setting her down and looking at me, he froze. "Where's Jake?"

Bella and I stiffened at the mention of 'he who should not be named' as she referred to him and then she spoke up. "Rotting in a ditch if there's any justice in the world. This is my boyfriend Edward; he's who I was bringing to Christmas."

"Oh shit." The tall tan kid looked back to the house and then at Bella.

"He thought _Jake_ was the big surprise?" Bella looked genuinely worried at the idea.

"This is going to be awk-ward."

I cleared my throat and Bella spun around. "Jesus, I'm being so rude. Edward this is Seth Clearwater, my step-brother. Seth, this is Edward Cullen…the anti-Jake."

"Good, I hated that tool. He never treated you the way you deserved. I know everyone else liked him, but he could kick rocks for all I cared." We turned to see who I was assuming to be Seth's sister by the family resemblance. "I'm Leah, Seth's older sister."

"Edward, nice to meet you." She raised an eyebrow at me and then turned to Bella.

"We'll sneak some Kevlar into the bathroom so he can change before dinner, because I can see the fireworks are getting set off tonight."

"Kids, what's taking so long to-" Bella's father stepped into the doorway in all his flannel shirt wearing, seventy's porno mustache sporting glory. "Who's that?"

Bella walked over to me while Seth and Leah carried in the bags of gifts. "This is my boyfriend, Edward."

His mustache twitched and he stared me down. But before he could burn a hole in me, Seth and Leah's mother came around his shoulder and swatted his arm. "Charlie, be nice. It's always nice to meet someone who is close to Bella."

I smiled and shook her hand and extended my hand to Charlie next, but he just turned and walked into the house. This was going to be interesting.

We sat down to open presents and even though he was polite as he opened the fishing equipment from Bella and me, he knew something was up. Leah was watching us, waiting for whatever was coming and Seth and Sue, as I had learned soon after entering the house, were just waiting to run interference. It was excruciating. It was only noon and we had a full two hours until dinner so in an attempt to break the tension, Seth asked Bella how she liked her present from Alice, but when Bella blanched, Charlie jumped on it.

"All right, that's enough. I know something's going on so how's about we just have at it?"

"Dad, I really don't want to-"

"No Bells, I want to know, what's with this pup you've got here. You were with Jake for three years-"

"Jake cheated on me, dad, so it'll be a cold day in hell before he walks back through that front door."

"Still doesn't explain Edwin-"

"Edward!" She corrected, but he kept going.

"Whatever, why is he here, you couldn't have been dating him more than a few months so why's he here?"

"This is why he's here!" And before I could stop her, she slammed the ultrasound down on the coffee table and there it was, our baby, on display for her entire family to see.

"I don't want to hear that." Charlie was shaking his head violently and for the first time I was wondering if it was too late to take Leah up on the offer for Kevlar.

"Well you better…I'm pregnant dad." Bella was smiling, but Charlie had just shifted from red to purple.

"This wasn't how I raised you…this was your mother and the loose example she set for you."

"Dad, that isn't fair-"

"I expected better from you!"

"Better than what? You don't even know Edward, he's been better to me in the past few months than Jake was in three years."

"So you run off and get knocked up. That's just great Bella, my first grandchild's gonna wind up a bastard."

At this point I was through standing by and letting him rip into her. "Don't talk to her that way!"

"Watch it boy, I was her father long before you came around, and I'll continue to be her father long after you're gone." He didn't yell that one; he said it stone faced as the entire room fell silent. I was frozen for a minute before I was able to respond.

"You may be her father, but I won't let you upset the woman I love, or insult my child."

The silence only got worse until Charlie went storming off and Leah grabbed my hand. "Okay, Edward it was nice meeting you." Seth called out as Leah continued to drag me and push me into the passenger seat of one of the cars parked out front.

"What are you doing?" I yelled as she got in the car and sped off.

"Saving your damn life! I'm pretty sure he was going for his gun. Don't worry, Bella will calm him enough to say good-bye and then meet us in your car. She does have the keys to that, right?" I nodded as we pulled into the Lodge.

"What is this place?" I looked around.

"It's the only meal we'll get today, unless you want to drive to Seattle on an empty stomach."

I shook my head and we got out. Walking inside, Leah got us a table for three and we sat down across from each other. "I know he's your step-father and everything but-"

"Please don't bite your tongue for me, if I hadn't had to save your life back there I would have told him off next." Leah smiled and I grumbled.

"How could he be so hateful to his only daughter?"

Leah sighed and looked out the window. "Bella was born when Charlie and Renee were pretty young and they didn't survive it. Until Bella moved here in high school, Charlie had lost his entire family. He liked Jake, so I guess he felt safe with them together because they related…I think his biggest issue is that you could take her away and he'd lose her all over again. That and you look like you belong in a boy band so he's flipping out that you won't be able to support this instant family."

Watching Leah cut through all of Charlie's bullshit, I was amazed at how insightful she was. Not that I thought she was stupid, but she seemed to have an intimate knowledge of what caused his flip out. "You seem to have a pretty good handle on Charlie."

"Don't tell Bella, but I got pregnant last year with my ex-boyfriend Sam. He wasn't looking to play daddy, at least not with me and when Charlie found out he lost it. I ended up having an abortion because I couldn't support it on my own since I was still in school at the time. I was scared out of my mind when I found out, but now…I could have made it work and that decision is something I will regret every day for the rest of my life."

I was shocked that she was telling me all of this, but not too surprised, because this was the kind of stuff that would help me help Bella through this. We sat there for another few minutes before she asked. "Do you want to marry her?"

I nodded and she smiled.

"Good. Just give her time, she'll get over the article shit and realize that you aren't anything like Jake. I can tell you're good to her. And standing up to Charlie like that either means you have a death wish or you love her, so we're cool."

I was happy to have Leah on our side, but something she said threw me off. "Thanks…but what article are you talking about?"

Leah's face blanched and she looked down. "Fuck. Okay, I'll take full blame for this when you tell Bella that I let it slip. You know she was with him for year's right?"

"Yeah, three."

"Right. Well, when you're a woman and you've been with a guy that long, you expect it to go places and Bella was working on an article for the magazine's bridal issue last May. She spent weeks going to boutiques and trying on dresses and looking at flowers and tasting 15 different types of cakes so she could write about some of the best places to go in Seattle. After that she was kind of waiting for a ring from Jake. She'd been hinting that she could see a future for them and that they'd been together for a while. So when she caught him cheating in October it shattered all those months of planning a wedding with him in her head."

I grumbled and then looked at Leah. This was why she was so guarded with me, because she had already had one future stolen from her and she couldn't bear to lose another, especially now that there was a baby involved. "I'd like to say I'm sorry that he fucked it up, but I'm not. I'm sorry that Bella was hurt, but I could never regret what caused her to go to that bar that night and walk into my life. The two of them mean the world to me, and the baby's only a peanut on an ultrasound."

Leah smiled and looked me dead in the eye. "You two will make it, just keep her calm with all this Charlie stuff…and don't mention marriage around Renee. That's the kiss of death with her."

Just then, Bella walked over and slid in beside me. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart. He shouldn't have gone after you like that."

I took her face in my hands and kissed her. "Don't worry about me, how are you?"

"Fine. He calmed down a little and seemed slightly impressed that you had stepped up, but we'll see how it goes."

I nodded as the waitress came over and took our order. We ate quickly and quietly before Leah headed home and Bella and I set out for the drive home.

Making good time to Seattle, we got to Bella's place and I went to grab a drink as she disappeared into the bedroom to change. She reemerged a few minutes later with a box and it wasn't until then that I realized I hadn't gotten my Christmas present yet.

Bella placed it in my lap and then sat facing me as I opened it. When I got the paper off I saw that it was an expensive pair of noise cancelling headphones. I smiled at her, but she frowned. "You don't like it."

"No, they're great-"

I was about to reassure her when she continued on, cutting me off. "I just thought that you could use them on your keyboard so you could write here without all the distractions."

Hearing her explanation turned a great gift into the perfect present. She had thought about me being here often enough that I'd bring my keyboard and had given me something to support that. There was nothing she could have given me that I would have liked more. "Baby, they're perfect. Thank you."

"Really?"

I nodded, laughing at how happy she was that I liked them as I carried her into the bedroom to relax after our stressful holiday, ready to do it again in a week.

Chapter End Notes:

**Please don't be angry about how Charlie reacted. I know I tend to write distant Charlie's, but I promise, this is more shock and fear for Bella than anything. He'll be better behaved next time, I promise. Thanks for the support and I'll see you next chapter!**


	7. Feels Like New Years in July

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga is the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Here you go...enjoy some cross country fun and leave me some love if you'd like...I love every ping on my blackberry from you guys!**

**BPOV**

After the hell that was Christmas with my father, I almost phoned in the pregnancy news to my mom, but Edward calmed me down and got me on the plane. It was nice having him to hold onto as I fidgeted with everything within reach and tried to survive the cross country flight.

Getting off the plane, we walked over to baggage claim and then I turned to see Phil leaning against one of the far pillars. "Phil!" I waved and he looked in our direction, pushing off the pillar and walking over to give me a hug before he shook Edward's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Edward. Bella, your mother is frantic, so how about we get you two home so she can see that you haven't grown a second head or something."

I laughed and took Edward's hand as we walked out to Phil's car, which is when Edward stopped short. "Sweet ride!" I turned to see the Lexus convertible we were walking over to.

"Phil, this is a brand new Lexus."

He laughed. "Yup, and when the doctor who had owned it for two months traded his wife in for a younger model, she sold his car at half the original price. I couldn't say no when I saw it in the paper. The fact that I'm a minor leaguer and her husband hated baseball cinched it for me. And for the next few days, I'm going to suffer through driving your mom's station wagon so you have a decent ride. It won't be beach weather, but it'll be a lot warmer than you see in Seattle."

We climbed in and Phil put our bags in the trunk before climbing behind the wheel of his baby with Edward in the passenger seat because the back would have been too cramped for him. Zipping down the highway, it took us about an hour to get to my mom's house and just like Phil had indicated, she was wearing a path in the driveway. "Bella!"

I climbed out of the back seat and was immediately enveloped in a tight hug. "Hi mom, this is Edward."

My mom ran around the car and hugged Edward, which made me laugh after Charlie's reaction. Ushering us inside, my mom quickly set out to get her answers. "So, I've been thinking about it and I know why you're here."

"You do?" I looked over at Edward and he took my hand.

"Yes, your father's call only confirmed it for me, but-"

"Dad called you?" I was annoyed that he had told her our news when he knew I was coming down here to tell her.

"He did, he wanted to talk to me about how to apologize for something he did at Christmas and I got it out of him. Don't be upset with him Bella, but after Leah's pregnancy-"

"Leah's what?" What in the hell. Was today topsy turvy day with the way this was going down?

Edward squeezed my hand before he went to speak. "Leah got pregnant last year right after she broke up with Sam, he didn't want anything to do with it and she told her mom and Charlie and he freaked on her. She ended up having an abortion."

"She told you on Christmas?"

He nodded and my mom continued. "Look, I know you've always been worried about making the same mistakes I did. Even though you are the best thing that ever happened to me, I wish I had been older and better prepared for you when you came. But Bella, you're not me. You never have been. So don't worry about me freaking out and telling you that you're ruining your life. You have a great job and a guy who obviously cares enough to put up with Charlie's outbursts and still fly across country with you to tell your flighty mother. And Edward, Charlie will probably never admit it, but he was impressed when you stood up to him. I could almost hear the smile in his voice when he told me that part of the story."

"You're really okay with it?" I started crying and Edward's hand drifted from mine to my shoulder as he pulled me closer.

"Baby, I'm thrilled for you! I'm gonna be a grandma." My mom ran to me and hugged me tight and Phil came over to give me a much gentler hug.

That night we sat around and ate some great Cuban food and my mom busted out old videos and photos to thoroughly embarrass me to make up for all the lost time. Sitting on the couch, I was relieved that my mom had taken it so well and didn't ask about when we were getting married, or harp on Edward's age. Instead, she was just happy to see me and excited to coo over the ultrasound we left with her.

Edward and I relaxed over the next three days, enjoying the stress free environment that allowed us to drive with the top down more than once and visited with my mom and Phil before our departure.

**EPOV**

After getting home from a relaxing trip to Florida, Bella and I looked into some of the ideas that the magazine had sent her for the pregnant months so she could write features without relying on her friends too much for her info. She started setting up appointments or signing up for things that had to be done in advance and also thinking about the different things she could write about for her big pregnancy article. It was great to see her excited now that the stress of telling her parents was past her, even if she hadn't spoken to Charlie yet.

We were getting ready for her next appointment, which meant another ultrasound and I have to admit, I was quickly becoming addicted to seeing the baby on the little black and white screen. If I could have one of those for myself, I'd play with it more than my X-Box.

The morning of the appointment, I drove us over and waited much more calmly than I had the last time. Sitting in the waiting room until the nurse came to get me, I walked in to see the machine set up and the technician ready to show us the baby.

The heartbeat was once again echoing off the walls and the tiny movement made me gasp. The baby had grown so much…you could actually make it out. Once again she printed us out several pictures, while I left to get the car for Bella.

Driving home, Bella stared at the photo in awe. "He looks like a person. You can see his head and everything."

I laughed at her reactions and she just scoffed and went back to cooing at the photo and then running her hand over her belly and talking to it.

"Edward, will you do something for me?"

I looked over and saw Bella looking up at me expectantly. "Sure, what do you need baby."

"Will you record some classical music so I can play it for the baby? I think it will be more special if their father was the one playing it."

I took a deep breath and sat my hand on her stomach. "I'd love to. I'll talk to the people in the recording studio at the music department about setting up extra recording time so I can do it for you. It'll be easy at the beginning of the semester because no one will have compositions or material to record for their repertoire."

"Thank you. You know, I've never heard you play."

"You will soon, I just want it to be on a proper instrument. I'll bring you down to the rehearsal rooms one day."

Bella nodded and we pulled up to her apartment and headed in for lunch.

**BPOV**

When the semester started back up, I knew I'd be seeing less of Edward, but this was really weird. I'd gotten so used to having him around that between classes and work and him spending extra time working on the classical music I'd asked him for and his two compositions for his 3rd year recital at the end of the semester. I was surprised that as a composition major he'd have to perform, but they wanted the students to show their original works off.

In the first week, I found myself lonely and was actually excited to start the cooking classes with Edward, which I was excited about for myself but had been worried that Edward would get bored.

After another week of very little Edward, I got myself ready for a special evening when he came home from work. I heard the door open and had made sure that I refilled the lemon bowl in the bathroom, because it was the only thing that got rid of the fishy smell that came from the fresh fish they got in at the restaurant every day.

Making sure the lights were all off in the bedroom, I stuffed my body pillow under the blankets and then stood behind the door in my peach and black lace and silk chemise. Edward walked in the room and climbed into bed, cuddling against the pillow only to pop up and pull the blanket down.

"Edward."

He turned to look at me as I stepped forward. "Baby, what are you doing over there?"

I slipped onto the bed and kneeled in front of him. "I wanted to surprise you. I've missed you the past few weeks." He furrowed his brow and went to apologize but I placed my finger on his lips. "Shh. I don't need you to say anything, I just need _you._ Make love to me, Edward."

Edward's eyes bulged and then he slid back and took off his pants, releasing the part of him I'd missed the most these past few months. I loved Edward for how he treated me and the way he loved me, but most of all I loved how sexy he managed to make me feel. Crawling over to him, I slid on top of him and he looked at me apprehensively. "You're sure?"

Smiling, I threw off my nightgown and lined him up with my entrance and lowered myself slowly. I knew I had to move slowly as I adjusted to the changes in my body and that I had to stay on top because I was at the point where I should stop sleeping on my back, so I was going to stay off of it completely if I could help it.

Edward groaned as he kneaded my ass, his head resting between my breasts and he whispered his oaths of love. "Fuck baby, I've missed you too."

"Oh…shit, Edward, lay down." Doing what I said, I leaned forward and placed my weigh on my hands and legs as I rode him slow and watched as my love's face showed just how much pleasure I was causing him.

He didn't last long with all the anticipation that had built up over the past few weeks, but I wouldn't allow him to feel bad that he wasn't able to hold out until I could climax as well. He had been there when Doc Carmen had mentioned that oral sex wasn't recommended because of the possibility of a complication caused by air being blown _down there _so he wouldn't suggest that. Instead, I curled into his chest and fell asleep beside him, happy to have him with me.


	8. Finding Answers & Striking a Balance

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga is the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Okay all, here's more Good Sex! For anyone who thinks Edward should hand in his 'man card' for all the crying he's doing at the dr.'s office, let me tell you, I went with my sister to her 20 week ultrasound when they told her that she was having a girl and I cried...hard! It is so overwhelming to see on the screen and the 3D ultrasound is so clear...we were there for like an hour as they measured everything and it felt like nothing at all.**

**EPOV**

I felt bad that trying to get all of this music done was causing me to spend more time away from Bella, but in the end, the results would be worth it. It was going to take a little while before they could edit the CD's for me, but at the moment, I was done.

Bella had signed us up for a few cooking classes for her feature for the April issue and was going out with the girls this weekend to work on some more of the big pregnancy guide, which was stretching out over three issues. She'd also used my time away to bank some smaller reviews that she could add in, as she tended to write three of the smaller reviews and then her feature each month.

The girls teased that Bella was reviewing every restaurant in Seattle for their fun atmospheres, but she also went out to a few clubs, which bothered me slightly. I trusted my girl and tried to ease up, even though I worried the late nights weren't helping how she had been feeling.

In an attempt to help, my boys brought her out to a few hardware stores so she could write up the female friendly places.

The night before our first cooking class, Bella seemed completely exhausted, but all she did was flirt with me when I tried to talk to her about slowing down.

Heading out to class that morning, I was haunted by a tune I'd been trying to figure out for almost a month. It came at me at the weirdest times, but I couldn't wrap my head around it at the moment. I was sitting in my composition class as we were studying the complication of simplistic models, how you could take a simple structure like a basic aria or a lullaby…that's when it hit me. The song I'd been hearing, it was a lullaby. But it wasn't the typical 'lull the baby to sleep' type, the structure was too consuming and the pieces were a little more melancholy. As soon as we were released, I ran to the composition rooms and sat down; playing what was in my head as the computer hooked up to the keyboard recorded what I was playing. I let it flow from me and then saved it to my flash drive before printing a copy and heading to my car.

I got to Bella's place and took out my keyboard and a book of sheet music and began cleaning it up. Finding moments that could repeat, removing notes that didn't fit in, carving away at what had been there all along.

Her hand on my shoulder brought me out of my trance and she smiled at me. "Are you writing something?"

I nodded and she smiled. "When do we have to go to the cooking class?"

"We should get going now. I let you go as long as I could." She ran her fingers through my hair and I leaned back against her stomach. "This is a onetime class?"

Bella shook her head. "No, this is the one that meets three times. Tonight's breakfast!"

I laughed at her enthusiasm, because Bella had become obsessed with eggs recently and would eat them for every meal, if she could.

I turned off my headphones and keyboard and then stood up. Grabbing my coat as we walked out into the cold February evening, we got to the car and set off for our class.

Walking in, Bella pulled me over to one of the stations and smiled as she eyed the eggs. The class filled up with another five couples as the chef came in and took the front station. "Hello class, my name is Chef Tyler and I'm going to be teaching you how to make a complete day's worth of meals over the next three weeks. I hope you're hungry this evening because tonight I'll be teaching you how to make waffles from scratch."

Bella groaned quietly beside me and I laughed. Over the next hour, we made the batter and whipped the heavy cream and made flavored syrup for the finished product. As we popped the waffle out of the maker, Bella poured the syrup on and then put a large dollop of whipped cream and now even Chef Tyler was laughing at her enthusiasm.

"Ready to see how it turned out?"

Bella cut into it and held it in front of my mouth. "You've been teasing a pregnant woman with chocolate flavored maple syrup for an hour. As soon as Edward tells me we didn't mess it up, I will be over this!"

I wrapped my mouth around the fork and hummed in approval as Bella began to dig in. "Well congratulations on the waffles and the bun in the oven." Turning to the class he got everyone's attention. "Okay everyone, great job today and remember, next week we move on to lunch."

Bella fought as I tried to eat a little more of the waffles, but soon we were heading out to the car on the way home. We were halfway there when Bella's hand moved to my elbow. "Baby, can we stop and get some ice cream?"

"Sure, what flavor do you want?" I pulled into the parking spot in front of the ice cream parlor.

"Can you get me a peanut butter cup sundae?"

I smiled at how polite she was being and I leaned in to kiss her. "I'll be right back."

Coming out with her ice cream a few minutes later, Bella dove in and started moaning, which went straight to my crotch. I tried to readjust on the sly, but Bella noticed. "Don't worry baby, I'll help you take care of _that _when we get home."

I looked over to see her eyes were smoldering and I focused on getting us home as quickly and safely as possible.

**BPOV**

Over the next few weeks, Edward and I had a blast with our cooking classes and had yet another ultrasound. I mailed the photo to my mom and one to my dad, but there was still no word from him. Edward got annoyed that he was upsetting me by not calling to at least tell me that he had gotten it, but I knew that my dad was trying to punish himself. Leah had called a few days after I sent it saying it was on the fridge, but she shouldn't have been the one telling me.

We were getting close to the halfway point in the pregnancy and it was taking its toll on me. I had, with Edward's help, finished my last of the work before the pregnancy issues and even then he was helping me sort out what to put in which issues. His writing had taken over for a while, but he seemed to have finished whatever it was he was working on. I still hadn't heard him play, but he kept promising it would be soon.

Edward and I were measuring for the baby furniture today, because we were going to pick it out this weekend. Now that I was showing, Edward would touch my swollen belly every change he got. He'd talk to it and hum a sweet little tune and I kept falling even more in love with him.

It wasn't even late, but I felt so fatigued that I went into the bathroom to wash my face and relieve my bladder, which was now being pushed on by my little nudger.

Coming out of the bathroom I started feeling really dizzy and my nerves started to take over as I called out to Edward. He came in the room and his face was as white as a sheet. "Baby?"

"Edward, I don't feel-" The last words never left my mouth as everything went black.

**EPOV**

Bella and I were trying to figure out where we'd be putting the baby furniture, but I could tell she was feeling tired. She'd been taking a lot of breaks, but wouldn't just go and take a nap like I'd suggested. I was trying to look around the living room and decide what could be moved for the changing table, when Bella called to me from the bedroom.

I walked in and she was so pale and shaky looking that my heart stopped. I moved towards her and she started telling me she wasn't feeling well when her eyes fluttered and she dropped. I ran to catch her and caught her safely before pulling out my phone.

"911, what is your emergency?"

"My girlfriend is 20 weeks pregnant and she just passed out."

The operator began firing off questions as she told me to lay her on her left side. After a few minutes, I got off the phone to call Dr. Carmen's office and tell them that we would be arriving at the hospital soon.

The knock on the door brought me out of the downward spiral my thoughts were taking me on. Bella had to be alright. The baby has to be alright. I couldn't handle either of them being hurt, or worse.

Letting in the EMT's they quickly got her on the gurney and I followed behind them, before climbing in the back in case she woke up on the ride over.

After a few minutes of oxygen and lying on her side, Bella's eyes opened and she started to struggle against the straps holding her down. Getting her attention, I told her that we were on the way to the hospital and that she would be okay.

Arriving at the hospital, they whisked her off to check her out and left me to handle her insurance. Before I went inside to take care of her paperwork, I pulled her phone out of her purse and called Charlie.

The phone rang three times and then Charlie's deep voice came over the line. "Hello?"

"Charlie, its Edward. Bella's at Seattle General and I need you to come here."

I heard the sharp intake before he began talking again. "What happened? Is the baby okay?"

"I don't know, Charlie. She fainted and now they're looking her over. But I know she'd want you here. Not talking to you has been killing her."

"It'll take a few hours to get there, but I'll be there as soon as I can." There was a brief pause and then he sighed. "Thank you, son."

The line went dead and I went in to confirm the info on file from Bella's last visit a few months ago. When I was done, I headed up to the waiting room for the maternity floor, stopping to leave a message with Rose.

Sitting there alone had to be the scariest time I had spent. My dad came up after one of the nurses saw me hop out of the back of the ambulance and sat with me until his beeper went off and he had to check on a patient.

Dr. Carmen finally came out and brought me to Bella's room, telling me that her blood pressure had dropped due to the pregnancy and that had caused the fainting, but that they would be keeping her overnight for observation.

Walking into the room and seeing Bella curled up on her side facing the door, my heart soared as she started crying. "Baby, I'm so sorry that I scared you like that."

I ran to her and took her hand in mine. "Don't worry about me; I'm just glad that my girls are okay."

"_Your son_ and I are doing just fine. Right?"

Dr. Carmen walked over and nodded. "The fetal monitor we had you hooked up to showed that everything was fine, but instead of waiting until Monday to see, how about we do your 20 week ultrasound right now."

Bella nodded and she brought in the equipment and started the familiar process of getting ready to show us the baby. The whooshing lasted a little longer than normal, which scared the shit out of me, but then the beating rang out and I exhaled…our baby was fine. The doctor was able to do a lot more with this machine, which was a 3-D ultrasound. She took a long time measuring the bones and different organs, she showed us the baby's heart beating with a red flash as it pumped blood and then the baby moved and she began clicking buttons. "Would you like to put an end to those debates about what you're having?"

I looked over at Bella and she was nodding almost violently. I smiled at her and turned back to the doctor. "Yes, please."

She brought up the wand a little and paused the screen. "I'm sorry mom, but those three lines right there prove that daddy's right. You're having a girl."

Bella gasped and I gaped and then turned away, looking at Bella as the tears rolled down. "Our girl."

The quiet awe as she said that was so overwhelming. A few hours ago I had been so terrified that I could lose them both, and now my girls were both safe and healthy. Dr. Carmen finished up and then went to step out when there was a knock at the door. She opened it and Bella's shocked voice filled my ears. "Daddy?"

I turned to see Charlie standing in the doorway. He walked in and her whole face lit up, so I moved out of the way and his hand stopped on my shoulder. "You stay right there, that's where you belong."

I looked up at Charlie and saw the sincerity of his statement written across his face. "Its okay, Charlie. I should call and give my parents the good news."

"They gave Bella a clean bill of health?" Charlie looked at her and she nodded.

"And our daughter."

"It's a girl? I'm going to have a granddaughter?"

Bella smiled and hugged her father as I left to call my parents.

Charlie stayed for a few hours, but had to head back so he could get some sleep before his shift in the morning. The change in his attitude towards me was complete as he regarded me as 'son' and thanked me over and over for calling him when there was the first sign of trouble. Bella fell asleep and I was trying to relax, but my mind kept going back to all the horrible, morbid thoughts I had this afternoon. I could have lost them both. The tears I'd been holding in for Bella's sake fell as she slept peacefully.

I hadn't heard her wake up, but I felt her hand on my wrist and looked up to see the tears in her eyes as well. She scooted back on the hospital bed to make room for me and I cuddled up facing her, brushing the hair off of her face. "You don't have to hold it in with me; you can tell me what you were feeling."

I took another deep breath and began. "You've been so rundown lately, but every time I try to get you to slow down you waved me off. Then earlier, you looked so pale and then you collapsed…I thought I was losing both of you. Bella, I would never survive it if something happened to either of you. You're my whole world."

Bella placed her hand on my cheek and wiped at the tears on the left side of my face. "I should have listened to you, but I didn't want to have everyone doing everything for me. It's easier because the work stuff is mostly done, so I can type in bed, or do little shopping trips, but I promise to take it easy. Thank you for putting us first and dealing with my craziness. I know you wanted this a while ago, but I can't stand the idea of going to sleep at night and not having you beside me. Will you move in for real?"

"What about all your fears?" I searched her face for any hint that she may be doing this for me instead of herself.

"You've proven they were crap. I understand if you have to cram for a test or something and choose to stay at the dorm, but will you live with me? I want this family to start off on the right foot, I want you there when she starts kicking so much that I can't fall asleep, or when I need my lower back rubbed because she's doing a number on my muscles. I want you to have these moments to look back on when she's giving us crap about not being allowed to wear makeup to the school dance."

The smile that overtook my face as Bella explained her reasoning and painted a picture of our little girl somewhere in the future was completely overwhelming and exactly what I wanted. "I'll have the guys help me tomorrow night, and then we can pick out the baby furniture Saturday knowing that we'll both have to put up with seeing it every day."

Bella's face lit up as she gave me a quick peck. "That sound's perfect."


	9. Music of The Heart

**BPOV**

After getting the clean bill of health and going back home I was officially living with Edward and it wasn't long before I realized that it was better to start that before the baby was here, because the adjustment was going to take a while.

It wasn't that Edward was hard to live with, but that I was so damn hormonal that every little thing got on my nerves. Like this morning, when I got up to go to the bathroom and found his shaving mess in the sink. I tried calling him, but the phone just went to voicemail, so I hung up, not wanting to chew him out on a message. Then I went into throw in some laundry and he had left his in the washer and the dryer, forcing me to fold his clothes and finish the last load so I could do mine.

Now thoroughly annoyed, I changed into my "Unless you're the man who put this baby in, or the doctor who will take it out, DON'T TOUCH MY BELLY!" shirt and a pair of jeans with a belly band and sat on the couch. I was surprised when Jasper showed up around lunchtime to hang out with me, but it was nice to have a calming influence around. Having a mother who was a massage therapist came in handy because Jasper not only listened to me bitch about his best friend, but he massaged my feet and calves so I could walk without wincing as my feet were really swollen.

After my therapy session, Jasper put in a movie for me to watch and sat down with one of his books. I was about halfway through with _The Divine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood_ when my phone rang and I saw that it was Alice. "Hey Alice, what's-"

"Bella, can you come get me, my car died on the highway, I had to pull over on the shoulder two exits from your place. I tried calling Rose but she isn't answering. I'm not going to wait for the tow, they guy said it could be a few hours."

"Al, I'd love to come get you but Edward has my car because his is in the shop-"

"I can get her. Where is she?" I looked up and smiled at Jasper.

"Alice, Jasper's here, he'll come get you."

I could hear her groan on the other end. "Bells, I don't want Jasper to come."

"Alice Brandon, you stop this shit and listen to me. Jasper's a great guy and he's been nothing but patient with your crap, so you're going to sit there and when he shows up you're going to say, 'Thank you Jasper, it was nice of you to come and pick me up.' Do you understand?"

"You're bitchy when you're pregnant."

"Yeah, then what's your excuse?" The snort on the other end let me know she was willing to be good so I laughed with her and then told her I'd see her soon.

"Come on, Bella, I'll drop you off on the way to her."

"Where are you dropping me?" I looked at him confused and he laughed this time.

"Edward has a surprise for you."

I smiled and grabbed my ballet slippers and my purse as we headed out to his car. Jasper drove me to the music department where Edward was waiting outside for me. "Hi baby, how are you feeling?"

"Don't baby her; you left your laundry undone and your shaving gunk in the sink." Jasper beat me to thegripe and I couldn't help but laugh at him. He helped me out of the car and Edward led me up the stairs.

Edward walked me into the small conservatory off to the side and then sat me on a comfortable chair and walked over to the grand piano on the stage next to the chair. Edward grabbed a package and handed it to me. "The CD's are from me, the other part is from my Mom."

I opened it and saw two CD's one labeled classical music and the other simply labeled 'My Girls.' There was also an I-Pod shuffle in the box, which I'm assuming had the music already uploaded on it. I smiled down at the box as Edward went to sit at the piano bench. "What's on the other CD?"

Edward smiled and placed his hands on the keys. "They're the two compositions that are my project for the semester. 'Mother' and 'Child' you might say." And with that, he began playing.

The tears started before I had even sensed that I was crying as the hauntingly beautiful melody that he had created, he played for what felt like hours, in the best possible way, until it morphed and turned into something different and it took a minute before I picked out what was so familiar about the song. It was our daughter's heartbeat. He used the rhythm of her heart as the backbone of the melody that was one of the most beautiful lullabies I had ever heard, including the one he had just completed for me.

When he finished, I was a sobbing mess as he wrapped me up in his arms and kissed me over and over. "Edward, those were beautiful. I can't believe you wrote us both lullabies."

"You were able to figure out what the assignment that inspired them was?"

"Of course, they were perfect. Thank you."

He kissed me once more and then lifted me from my seat and carried me out to the car. When we got home, Edward and I made love and then I put on the CD with the lullabies so I could fall asleep to the most beautiful profession of love I'd ever been a witness to and it was dedicated to me.

The next morning, Edward and I sat around and had a nice breakfast as he was out of class for the day. Edward's classes would be done in a few weeks and then his finals would be finished by the end of May. It was hard to believe that it had been about seven months since we'd met and now I was about to enter my seventh month of this pregnancy and he was still sitting across from me, looking on with the same love that I had seen the first night.

"What are you doing next year as far as school goes?" I asked, trying to figure out how we going to get this to work once our daughter came.

"I'll be working on my final composition, it will be the major assignment for the year, but I only have one more elective to complete each semester, so that won't be bad. A lot of it will be spent in the lab or the practice rooms. But that kind of thing I could do here with my laptop and computer if I wanted to. The three electives have this summer are easy, so that won't be bad and they only meet twice a week so I'll be finishing them off before you've even realized that they were started."

"Good, I'm glad you've got everything signed up already, that way we don't have to worry about it later. You know, Leah is moving to Seattle, she's going to be working at one of the day care centers I visited for the article, so I'll have an extra set of hands if we need them."

Edward smiled and I was about to as well when a tap caused me to wince as our daughter kicked a soft spot. "We have to name her soon, otherwise I'm just going to be yelling 'hey girlie' when she starts bruising me from the inside out."

Edward came over to my side and knelt on my left. "She's kicking, where?" I placed his hand on the spot he would feel her in a moment. When she kicked, I thought his face would break from the smile that stretched across it. "Oh my God. That's the most amazing thing I've ever felt." He knelt down further and spoke to my belly. "Hi baby, I can't wait to meet you, sweetheart."

"Billie."

"What, Bella?" Edward looked up and I smiled.

"Billie, for her name. I've always liked those names that could be for either, and my great aunt Wilhelmina was always my favorite relative, I don't remember my dad's parents. Would you mind if we named her after her?"

"No, I think it's a nice thing to do."

He got this look in his eye and I knew he had thought of a possible middle name. "What are you thinking?"

"My grandma Mae, I thought it would be nice to use her name too."

"Billie Mae Cullen, I like it."

His smile reappeared as we felt Billie kick as I said her name. "She likes it too."

"It's settled then, Billie, quit kicking so hard, you're hurting Mama."

VWVWVWV

Edward had left for class a few days later when there was an excited knock on my door. I went to answer it and found Esme on the other side. "Bella, have you seen it?"

"Seen what, Esme?"

"The new issue of _The Pulse_! Your 'Preggo ladies Guide' article is on the cover and it's flying off the shelves; I managed to find these two at a newsstand."

"Really?"

Esme nodded and handed me a copy as she read the article out loud, laughing and commenting along the way at how much she liked it. When Edward got home an hour later, she brought us out to lunch where we met Carlisle and spent a lovely hour together talking and catching up. It had been a long time since I'd felt this apart of something, but once again, Edward had a way of making me feel loved.


	10. Something Worth Celebrating

**EPOV**

I don't know if it was possible to be prouder of Bella than I was while we sat at lunch with my parents the day her first part of 'The Preggo Ladies Guide to Seattle' came out. We were sitting at the table finishing our meal when the magazine called and told Bella that the magazine was selling out on newsstands all over town. Evidently the women of Seattle had been waiting for information on the best places to get everything you need from pacifiers to pregnant massages and more.

Bella was over the moon with excitement and my mom was giggling right along with her. Soon after that died down, they started talking about the baby shower as Bella had begged not to be surprised and the girls and my mother agreed that with all her issues the last thing we needed was her going into pre-term labor because they felt the need to yell 'surprise.'

Once we got home, Bella went to change into sweats for our Lamaze class, but insisted on keeping on her 'Yes I'm pregnant, it's a girl, she's due in July, no, you can't touch my belly' shirt. I swear, half of her pregnancy tees were telling people to not touch her stomach. But in reality, I got it and every time she'd come home annoyed because some random person 'molested her bump' it took forever to get her to calm down.

We relaxed for a few hours before going to the YMCA where the classes were being held. Walking in, Bella was instantly a celebrity as the picture that accompanied the article made her popular with the ladies in the room while the guys all laughed at her shirt, apparently, Bella wasn't the only one tired of answering those questions.

The class started with the most God-awful birthing video there was and then we moved onto the breathing. It really seemed funny to think they wouldn't remember how to breathe, but some of the other stuff was really helpful, like having music to calm her and something to focus on, but then the teacher mentioned a push gift and I got confused. It was quickly explained as something that the mother wanted that was her reward for all the pain she went through during labor and I knew right there I was lost. I didn't know what to get her and I could see Bella shaking it off, but I wanted to get her something nice.

We finished the class and were driving home when Bella's phone rang and she quickly ignored it. When I asked her who called she told me it was Sam, which confused me because I couldn't understand why Leah's ex was calling her, but I didn't want to push it.

"Bella, what do you want, you know, for a push gift?"

Bella started laughing and shook her head. "You don't have to get me anything."

"Isabella?"

She curled her lip at my use of her full first name but then sighed and sat quietly for a while. "I guess get me something that's with the baby's birthstone, but don't go too crazy."

"What is the baby's birthstone?"

"Ruby." Bella looked over at me as I nodded, trying to think of what to get.

**BPOV**

While I was trying to make it through the last nine weeks of my pregnancy, everyone around me seemed to be running circles around me, which only added to my frustration. Edward was in his finals week, so he was crashing at the dorm so he could study with the boys, which left me alone to wear trenches in the floor.

Luckily, Esme had the forethought to plan the shower for this week so as to take my mind off of everything else. On the morning of the shower, Alice picked me up and we started driving to the restaurant, but I was hell bent on getting the answers I'd been seeking for weeks now. Something had happened the afternoon Jasper rescued Alice from the highway but neither one was speaking about it. He was being a gentleman while she was being a pain in the ass, and I fully intended to have a pregnant lady fit to get it out of her.

Pulling into the front spot, she got out to walk in and I simply crossed my arms and waited. When she realized I wasn't following her, she turned and came to my side of the car. "Bella, what is it?"

"You know what I want."

She grumbled and crossed her arms as well, but my position was much more convincing. "No."

"Fine, then I'm not getting out of the car."

"Bella, don't make me force you out." She started tapping her four inch heel on the brick path, but I simply rolled my eyes.

"Alice, I weigh a metric ton, there's no way you could move me from this car, now spill!"

Sighing, she put her hands inside the window of the car and leaned forward. "What do you want to hear, Bella? That you have no idea just how magical those fingers are when they aren't massaging your swollen feet?"

"Holy shit, Alice finally did him! How'd you do it, Bella?"

Alice turned six shades of red at the sound of Rosalie's voice and I couldn't help but laugh as I got out of the car. "Sent him to pick her up when the only other choice was to hitchhike in designer shoes."

"Nice."

"Okay, can we finish this little dish session and get on with the party?" Alice whined.

"Sure, I need something to do anyway; I have nothing to occupy my time. Finding places for all of this will be just the ticket."

Alice and Rosalie laughed and led me inside as the room exploded into cheers and laughter as I sat in an oversized chair in the center of the room.

While the food orders were taken, they started with the games, which were kind of silly, but watching the girls trying to figure out that a '11lb baby' was a 'Whopper' and that 'breast feeding' was the 'milky way' was hysterical.

After two round of passing a chocolate covered diaper around like a hot potato, they brought out the food and the playing ended as I dug in. Soon after the plates were cleared I found myself back in the center of the room as I opened a mountain of presents. I had let Esme register for most of the gifts, only telling her color preferences and patterns before letting her go batty as I waddled after her through the store for 7 hours. As I started opening the gifts the room filled with 'awes' and 'oohs' as the various items came out of the boxes. Leah laughed as we started to notice that there were at least two of every major thing as Esme had made sure there was one for her house so we wouldn't have to lug it over there every time they watched her.

I knew that a lot of these people were friends of Esme's so it ended up being as much a party to celebrate her grandbaby as it was my daughter, but I wouldn't have had it any other way. I did wish that my mom could have been there, but she wanted to come for the birth, so I didn't feel too bad that she wasn't here for this moment, because she'd get to hold her grandchild when the time came.

As the presents continued to pile up to the ceiling, the waiters wheeled out a beautiful sheet cake with Billie's initials on the cake. Rosalie wasn't shy about pointing out the name sounded slightly hickish, but I liked it, and besides, we weren't going to be calling her Billie Mae all the time, so it didn't bother me.

When the party was finally over, we packed up the cars and drove to Esme and Carlisle's to sort through everything. The clothes all stayed in Rosalie's car because I needed the laundry to keep me busy, but after that we started sorting out what I would and would not need right away, once those items were decided on, some of the others went into the basement until we needed it, while the rest went to fill up the nursery. I sat down in the rocker and watched Esme put together toys and organize the big storage closet in the room before making sure there was enough room in Edward's old changing table for the clothes they would keep there, which honestly, there was plenty of room in this nursery for everything.

Once that was finished, we drove to my place and ordered the boys to do all the heavy lifting there. Most of the big items were taken out of the boxes and put in the closet by the front door, while I had to break it to Edward that his clothes were going to have to go in the hall closet to make room for the mountain of baby clothes.

Edward just took it all in stride though, as long as I promised not to do anything stupid like try to move something that I couldn't push or run myself down again.

**EPOV**

In the two weeks that followed the shower I seriously thought about having an exorcism performed on Bella, because this woman was not my girlfriend. She had turned into this hyper obsessed neat freak that actually chased me around with a dirt devil as I ate. And the laundry! Honestly, we had enough clothes to _never_ have to do laundry once Billie was born because she had four tension rods filled with tiny hangers and all the drawers of the changing table were filled with blankets and sheets and bibs and little medical kits and anything you could ever need.

I don't think I've ever seen Bella so focused as she worked through everything with her checklists, fluffing pillows and wiping counters. She kept telling me she was nesting, but I was happy for the times I had to go to work simply because it gave me a moments rest from being exhausted without actually doing anything.

I had heard whispers of a birthday thing planned for me at work, but I kept telling them that it wasn't necessary, but just like Bella; they ignored my words and promised I'd love whatever it was they decided on.

As for me, classes were set to start up again soon so I was hoping to enjoy the next seven weeks with my girl before baby made three.


	11. The Perfect Gift

**BPOV**

I got up to use the bathroom about 1:30 this morning and when I was walking out, I caught sight of my super hot boyfriend's naked ass where he lay sleeping after our romp a few hours earlier. If the hormones had been bad before we started fooling around again, the third trimester was looking to set a record as I could barely do anything without him driving me crazy!

Slipping into bed, I reached my hand around his waist and he started to stir. "What is it baby, are we out of ice cream or cucumbers or something?"

Just the mention of cucumbers made me break out into a smile as I hand slid down and claimed its prize. "Edward." I whispered his name, my voice filled with need and desire and he rolled over to face me.

"Baby, you know I love you, but I'm exhausted."

"Please…I promise to do all the work. You just have to lay there and enjoy."

His eyes snapped open and the look on his face confused me. "I don't ever want to 'just lay there' and let you fuck me. Come here." I straddled his stomach and kissed him, his hands running up and down my sides, grazing my breasts. "God I love these. And I didn't think you could have been any more beautiful than you were the day I met you, but it seems I was wrong."

Feeling him harden behind me, I rose up and slid down over him, moaning loudly at the sensation. I began rocking over him as he guided my movements with his hands, making sure he didn't buck up into me too much as he was still afraid of hurting the baby.

As the tension began to grow unbearable, I leaned forward and rocked into him at the new angle, quickly sending us both over the edge. "Fuck!" Was the only word that escaped into the night as Edward came for the second time in four hours and then softened inside me. Helping me off of him, we went to the bathroom to clean up and then snuggled back in the bed with his hand on my stomach and my lullaby playing softly in the background.

I woke up the next morning to find my bed empty as Edward was off to his summer English class. I looked over at the calendar on the fridge and grimaced, Edward's birthday was in 2 days and I didn't know what to get him. I called Esme, hoping she would be able to help me and she jumped at the idea, telling me that Carlisle would join us before he headed to an evening shift at the hospital.

While I was waiting for them to come over, I started cleaning, but was surprised when there was a knock at the door, because Esme now had a key and was finally starting to use it. I opened the door and went to slam it as soon as I saw who was there, but Jake's hand was quicker as he pushed it back open and walked inside. "Get out!"

"When were you going to tell me you were pregnant?"

I gaped at him and shook my head. "I wasn't ever going to tell you, it's none of your business!"

"That could be my baby, I should have been told."

I growled and stomped my foot. "This is Edward's baby! I was pregnant after you and there is no way it's yours because I had my period after the last time we were together. I don't know why you'd care; you didn't want this with me, that's why you slept around on me. Now get out of my house!" As soon as I finished yelling at him, I doubled over in pain, grabbing my stomach as I knelt on the couch.

"Bella…what's-?"

Jake's concern was cut off by my door flying open again as Esme filled the doorway. "What's going on here?"

Jake turned and blanched, as Esme flew at him, smacking him until I screamed again. As soon as it left my mouth, Esme pushed past Jake and I heard Carlisle's voice behind me. "I suggest you get out of here Jacob, and don't you ever come near my family again."

I squeezed my eyes closed as the pain tore through me and soon I felt myself being lifted off the couch and opened my eyes to see Carlisle looking back at me. "Carlisle, I'm scared."

"I know, Bella, but we're going to take good care of you. Esme, call Edward and have him meet us at the hospital and then call her doctor."

**EPOV**

I was hanging out with Leah and Seth, trying to show her the city now that she was living here, when her phone rang. She grumbled and answered it, snapping at the person on the other end. "What do you want?"

There was silence for a minute and then she gasped. "What did you do?" There was another brief silence before she cut back in. "You know what, just stay away from both of us; you and your cousin are the worst thing that ever happened to Bella and me."

She hung up the phone and threw it in her purse as Seth tugged at his hair. "That jackass! What are Jake and Sam doing now?"

"Wait Jake, what about Jake?" I looked up and saw them both freeze.

"Sam and Jake are cousins and he told Jake that he saw Bella last week and that she was pregnant."

"What?" Just then, my phone rang and I answered it quickly. "Hello?"

"Edward, get to the hospital now, Bella is being rushed into surgery."

My stomach dropped again and I ran out with Leah and Seth trailing behind. "Edward, what is it?"

"Call Charlie, Bella's going into surgery."

The next few hours were a blur as I sat with my parents and our friends as my dad tried to get us any update possible. When Dr. Carmen came out to the waiting room, she was smiling, which gave us the first shred of relief we'd had. "Bella is being moved to recovery and you should be able to see her soon. The placenta detached and caused a lot of bleeding, but thankfully there was very little damage and she should be fine once she's had the time to heal."

"And our daughter?" My voice caught in my throat as I began to sob, but the doctor's smile never faltered.

"She was 35 weeks, which technically makes her a preemie, but she's just over five pounds so her weigh isn't a concern, but she's having a little difficulty breathing so she's in the NICU for now, but you can go in and see her."

I breathed a sigh of relief as I was once again lucky that they would both be fine. We'd be okay, and I'd believe it as soon as I saw them. As if my father could read my mind he brought me down to the NICU and let me see my daughter. I sat down in the chair next to her after putting on the gown and gloves and reached my hand through the hole in the side of the incubator to brush it against her arm.

There is no way to describe the magical feeling of watching my daughter breathe. It was the simplest thing, but after all of the scares we went through with her I couldn't help but fall in love with her the instant I felt the tiny current between us, the same one I felt every time I touched Bella.

I sat with her for as long as they allowed and then took a picture so I could show everyone when I went back to the waiting room. As we sat there, I got the full story from my parents about them going to get Bella and finding Jake there accusing her of keeping the baby from him, thinking it was his. I was about to go find the overgrown mutt and kick his ass when my parents told me that he wouldn't be a problem anymore.

I was brought back to Bella's room and settled in next to her, waiting for her to open those gorgeous eyes for me. When she finally did, she looked at me with a terrified expression, but I already had my phone out to show her that our daughter was doing okay. She calmed down after that and asked when we could see her.

I told her that she couldn't go into the NICU because she needed to rest, but that we'd get the baby to her as soon as she was cleared.

**BPOV**

Edward stayed with me all night, but by morning I finally got him to head off to class with his parents there to sit with me. My dad showed up and rushed in, which is what finally sent Edward off. I was sitting next to my dad, looking online for a present for Edward when he told me to look for something that related to the baby. He always said one of his favorite gifts was a keychain with a fake sapphire on it under my name and that's when it hit me.

I looked up a jewelry store that I knew near the magazine and quickly found what I wanted. I called up and ordered the gift and my dad told me that he'd pick it up tomorrow when it was ready so that way I could give it to Edward on his birthday.

About that time, the nurse came in so I could pump some milk for Billie and she told me that her breathing had improved and that they may even be moving her to the regular nursery soon, as long as she kept her breathing up.

I was so happy to hear that she was doing well, but it was killing me that she couldn't come in here and I had to stay in bed. I wanted to see her and it was hard to have everyone else tell me how perfect she was while I couldn't see it with my own two eyes.

When Edward stopped by the next evening for his birthday, he came bearing food from the restaurant and well wishes from the gang. Settling in, we ate our dinner before the nurses came in to have me pump for the baby. While we were waiting for the interruption, Edward reached in his bag and handed me a small box.

"What's that?" I frowned, not knowing why I was getting a present on his birthday.

"It's your 'push' gift, or it would have been. Now it's just a thank you for giving me the most amazing birthday gift there is."

I opened the box and saw 10 pearl bracelets in a rainbow of colors. "Edward, this is too much."

"Relax, it was a set. I was going to get you something with a ruby but then I realized her birthstone isn't ruby anymore, so I asked the lady and she told me that June's birthstone was pearl. Then she started showing me some different things and I loved this because you would always have one that matched your outfit, so you always have a reminder of our girl right there on your wrist. She's kind of like a pearl, you know. She started out as this tiny thing, but kept growing until it was time for her to make her debut."

The tears filled my eyes as I reached for his gift and handed it to him. "Happy Birthday, Edward."

He opened the box and held out the necklace with the silver guitar pic hanging on it, with our daughters name on one side, and a mother of pearl heart on the other. "It's beautiful, Bella."

"I know you don't play the guitar anymore, but I thought you'd like it."

"I love it, baby." Edward leaned in to kiss me, just as the door opened.

The nurse blushed and then began backing into the room. "Sorry to interrupt, but I thought you'd like another guest at this party."

Just then, I caught sight of the tiny tuft of bronze hair and the flailing arm as the nurse rolled her over to me. Edward got out of the way as she helped me get ready and then handed me my daughter for the first time so I could feed her.

Once she latched on, I looked over at an awestruck Edward and smiled because somehow, I'd finally gotten the family I always wanted.

**I apologize for any heartfail or for getting any medical stuff wrong. I did some research and asked my sister who is surrounded by babies, including her own as all her people are now moms too and did what I could with it. Thanks for the love as always...it means so much!**


	12. Too Many Opinions

**EPOV**

After that first night, I wasn't allowed to sleep at the hospital, which made for a terribly lonely four days. I finished up my final paper for my first summer session and handed it in, happy to have the week off before I started again. With the whole Jake incident, Bella wanted to get out of her building and find something we could actually grow in, but without the funds, she agreed to stay with my parents until she was healed a little better.

The day I drove to the hospital to spring my girls had to be the happiest of my life. Billie was looking around, those emerald green eyes dancing all over the place as we carried her car seat to the car. My father had insisted on wheeling Bella out, which caused a slight grumble, but the large, angry scar across her stomach was what won out.

I helped her into the house and up to the guest room next to the nursery while my mom fussed with her grandbaby. Renee was flying in at the end of the week, having moved up her flight now that her 'angel' had arrived early.

With Bella settled into bed, I went to get her something to eat, knowing the hospital food had driven her crazy. I came up with a sandwich and some tea and climbed onto the bed with her and sat with her while she ate. When she had finished, the squeal from the next room alerted us that it was Billie's turn to eat as she was carried in by my mom. Bella sat up with my help and undid her shirt and the flap on her bra and took Billie from my mom. Taking after her father, our daughter went straight for her mother's breast and started nursing while Bella sat there as though it were the most natural thing in the world.

I knew it was an instinctual thing for a woman, but I was terrified of holding her without hurting or dropping her, so seeing how natural it came for Bella made me feel like there was something wrong with me. My daughter owned my heart from the first time I saw her, but I'd only held her a few times, and never for more than a few minutes as the nurses kept whisking her off for tests or what have you.

As if Bella could read my mind she smiled as she rested Billie on her right shoulder so she could cover up and then burped her before turning to me. "Would you take her for a minute, I have to go to the bathroom?" I was about to stammer a response when Bella smiled at me. "You're sitting up in bed; you aren't going to drop her."

I nodded and she shifted, resting our daughter in my arms and brushing her thumb across her forehead. "She's so tiny."

Bella giggled and leaned in to kiss my cheek. "Enjoy it while it lasts, she's going to grow fast."

I watched as Bella slipped off the bed and went out into the hall. "Well, Wilhelmina, you and mommy seem to enjoy scaring me to death, but let's put a hold on that for now, huh? I love you little one, I have since the first time I saw you on that tiny screen and now it only seems to grow with every minute. I didn't know I could love someone this much until I met your mom, but then again, she's taught me a lot and given me even more. She's given me everything. And you're the most important gift she's given me. I couldn't picture myself as a dad a year ago, but now I can't imagine not being your father. And don't listen when your Uncle Emmett tells you that daddy is whipped, because he's just jealous, because I have the best little girl in the world."

I heard the door creak and looked up to see Bella leaning against the closed door. "That little girl has you by the heart. And I couldn't be happier to see it." Bella crossed the room and sat down next to me, resting her head on my chest as she looked across at our daughter. "I was right about one thing, I always saw our child as being a perfect copy of you. I may have gotten the sex wrong, but not that she's 100% her father."

We continued to lay there for a little while until Billie fell asleep. I got up and carefully carried her to the bassinette my mom had put in our room and then returned to bed with my girlfriend.

Renee arrived at the end of the week and descended on my parents' house like a hawk, soaking in all she could from her granddaughter while she was here. Although with the visit, came the opinions. My mom and Bella had both been washing the baby's clothes in some detergent called Dreft, but Renee insisted that it caused a sensitivity to other detergents for some babies later in life. Then there was how best to sterilize bottles and how to wrap the blanket around the baby and whether to clip or file her nails. She wasn't even old enough to worry about her nails and it was coming up just because Renee saw them.

Bella was trying her best to play mediator, but it was wearing her out, which was in turn pissing me off and I couldn't take it anymore. After five days of the polite, but tense 'discussion' I finally put my foot down after Bella went to lay down with a headache.

"Look, I really appreciate everything you two are doing for us, but this has to stop. Bella is recovering from an emergency c-section and the bickering about how to do every little thing isn't helping. I know you want to help, but all the opinions are overwhelming her. We know you both have a lot of firsthand knowledge about this and we'll ask if we need it, but I need you to cool it, at least until she's healed up."

The silence in the room made me want to cup my nuts and run as Rose and Alice had trained me to do with all the heartfelt threats to my manhood in the beginning of our relationship, but after an awkward moment Renee just smiled. "I knew I was right to like you. That took guts to stand up to your mother-in-law as well as your own mom. What do you say Esme, think we can temper the advice until they ask?"

My mom laughed and patted my shoulder. "Of course, I'm sorry, I hadn't thought about how overwhelming this much be for Bella. Renee, when Bella wakes up later, why don't we take her out to lunch and let her relax a little."

"That's a perfect idea, Edward, you wouldn't mind some alone time with Billie…right?" Renee was beaming so I just nodded and swallowed my fear.

"Sure."

90 minutes later, Bella was sitting me down in the nursery with everything I needed, including a bottle of breast milk. Alone in the house, I thoroughly panicked, but in reality, she may just sleep through the whole ordeal.

When she did wake up, I fed her the milk, secretly wondering what it tasted like, because the faces she made sold me on it, before trying to burp her. I heard her let out a little one and sighed, content to rock her to sleep. That however wasn't happening. She soon started crying, so I changed her diaper, but that didn't stop it. I tried getting her down for a nap or playing with her but nothing seemed to work. I didn't want to bug Bella, but the sound of my daughter's cry tore me up, so I called Rose.

"Hey shitlin, you resurfaced! How's my little Willie doing?" Emmett asked and I tried to hold in the laughter.

"I don't know, but if you put Rose on I'll be sure to ask her after she tells me what I actually called her for." His boisterous laughter ended when he realized what he had said and I heard Alice's trilling laugh in the background before Rosalie took the phone.

"Hey Edward, what's up?"

"I fed the baby and she burped a little, but she won't stop crying. I've changed her and tried to put her down. She doesn't have a fever and she won't play either. Bella went out with the granny's so I'm all alone and I don't want her to think she can't leave me alone with her, but this is the first time she's really left the house so I haven't had the practice."

"Slow down, Edward. Go over to the changing table, into the little drawer with all the medication and stuff and grab the mylicon drops. Fill the dropper to the first line from the bottom and give it to her. She may have some gas that's not coming up. I've seen you burp her and you're a little gentle, so that may be it."

I found the box and nodded to myself. "Thanks Rose."

"No problem, call me if you need anything else."

The line went dead and I sat Billie down on the changing table and got the medicine ready and then gave it to her. I went back to the rocker and after a little bit she calmed down and fell asleep again. I was grateful to Rose for all her help, but not dumb enough to think this wouldn't get back to Bella.

I finally relaxed as Billie slept on my chest and didn't even hear Bella come in. "I love watching you with her."

I smiled and kissed her as she leaned in to put the baby down. When she finished, she walked over and sat in my lap. "My dad wanted to know if we could go visit him next weekend."

"Sounds fine, let me just check which day I'm off and we'll head up."

**BPOV**

Driving to my dad's was an interesting experience. I sat in the back to keep 'B' calm and smiled as Edward's eyes found mine in the rearview mirror several times. I didn't think I would find a family that soon after Jake, but now I couldn't think of my life without them. The three hour drive went by pretty quickly, but I wasn't anticipating what happened when we pulled up to my dad's.

My dad was standing on the porch with his shotgun out as Edward stopped the car. "Stay inside."

"Edward." I started to protest but he cut me off.

"Bella, don't get out of the car. This ends today."

I gripped his hand and he ran his thumb along the top of mine before he opened the door and walked towards where Jake stood on my dad's lawn.

"Charlie, I have this." I watched nervously as Edward walked right up to Jake. "I thought you were told to stay away from us."

"I was. I came here because I didn't think you'd be here, I just wanted to apologize for what happened the last time I saw Bells and make sure her and the baby were okay."

Edward's posture went rigid and I got scared he was going to get hurt fighting Jacob. "My family is fine, now I want you to leave all of us alone. The fact that Charlie had his shotgun out only proves that this isn't somewhere you're welcome. Stop coming around here, stop going to places Bella hangs out and never show up at our apartment again. She isn't yours anymore."

I shrunk back, waiting for the fight to start when the baby started crying. I picked her up and started rocking her, trying to calm her and myself. I saw Edward turn back and then he made one more comment and Jake started to back up and Edward came to get us out of the car. I stepped out and he put his hands on my shoulders. "Baby, are you okay?"

"I was just scared that he'd hurt you. I don't want to see anything happen to you."

Edward brushed his hand across my cheek to wipe away a lone tear and then kissed my forehead. "Baby, nothing is going to happen so just breathe. He's not going to be a problem anymore. He said that he won't be bothering us and for once I believe him. Please, let's go inside and have fun with your dad."

"Okay."

**EPOV**

I hated seeing Bella so upset by my confrontation with Jake and hearing my daughter cry back in the car calmed me down even more. I had to be responsible for them, so I told Jake that if he had ever cared about Bella he'd stay away and he seemed to understand.

The visit with Charlie was nice, I loved watching him with Billie, he was such a different person with her in the room and a quick chat about what happened on the lawn proved just how far we'd come. Soon Bella would be returning to work and I'd be back on the full-time school schedule, which would be our true test, but I'm sure we could manage it together.


	13. A Decent Proposal

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga is the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I've been crying writing these last few chapters, becuase this is one of my babies, and when I entered the NaughtyHeels contest, I never imagined the response and the love I've gotten over both sites. Not to mention that you've actually pushed past "Dance with Me" to make this my most read and reviewed story up here. But more on that in the final note. One last picture to be posted below and the epi will be following this soon.**

**Thanks to the NaughtyHeels bunch and Patti996 and A Cullen Wannabe who beta my other stuff so I have the time to pump this baby out!**

**BPOV**

Heading back to work after three months of being home with my daughter was hard. The only comfort was the fact that I worked from home so I didn't actually have to leave her. Edward was just starting classes and my birthday was next week, the big 25, which I knew Edward was scheming about. I was never a big one for celebrating myself, but Edward would probably never listen if I told him to stop whatever he was thinking.

I was busy with my article on local parks and their festivals for the end of summer when Edward came home from his first day of classes with a smile on his face. "Baby, shit, I love being back home. I'm glad you agreed to move back before work and school got in the way."

"Me too, it is nice to be home."

I put down my laptop and Edward sat next to me pulling me into his lap as his lips attached to my neck. "I missed this. My parents are like ninjas and your mom was almost as bad."

I laughed remembering all the make out sessions she interrupted. "Don't worry; the only person who can interrupt us is sound asleep in the other room."

Edward's lips curled up into a crooked smile as he found my lips and ran his hands up to my breasts and I let out a hiss. "Baby?"

"Our daughter's really doing a number on these bad boys."

"I'll remember to be gentler." He got an odd look in his eye as he said it that instantly made me curious.

"What's with that look?"

"What look?"

His eyes glinted and I laughed. "That look, right there!"

"It's nothing."

He blushed…Edward Cullen actually blushed! "Edward."

"It's just that I watch you feed Billie and see how happy she gets and I wonder what it tastes like?"

My jaw dropped and he pulled away. "Edward, why didn't you say something?"

"What do you mean?"

He was still confused so I decided to help him. I unbuttoned my shirt and then went for the flap in my bra. Edward's eyes bugged out and I brushed my hand across his cheek, pulling him to me. "Bon Appétit."

"You're sure?" I nodded and Edward moved his lips to my chest. He suckled at my swollen breast for a minute before Billie's spidey sense kicked in and she woke up screaming for her own lunch.

Edward got her while I switched breasts and she attached to my nipple. Edward watched with that same glint in his eyes he'd had before and I was smiling at him. "How'd you like it?"

Edward's grin was so big I had to laugh. "That was by far the hottest thing I've ever done! You're unbelievable."

"And you're my wet dream come true." I mouthed to him, earning a husky groan.

We sat around joking until I started to nod off and Edward took Billie so I could nap.

**EPOV**

I had been plotting and planning for Bella's birthday, but I had no idea. Where do you take someone whose job is to find out the coolest places in the city for her birthday? I knew I wanted us to go somewhere without Billie, which meant we couldn't do too much, but I really didn't know what to plan, then I talked to Alice.

Evidently, there was something that Bella had wanted to do and had never been able to talk someone into, so I dove on it.

Bella was getting ready; I had told her not to dress up too much because I wanted her to be comfortable. When she came out in the black and white, 'in rock and love we trust' shirt I smiled and took her hand, leading her to the car while my mom and dad fawned over the grandbaby at our place.

We started out with dinner at Sky City, the restaurant in the Space Needle, because I knew it was one of her favorites and I wanted to make this special. I was nervous as there was a certain little box in my jacket pocket, but I hadn't thought about my proposal. I knew I wanted to speak from the heart and that I'd know the exact moment, but I didn't want to rush it, so I was simply being prepared at this point.

During the course of dinner Bella looked between the view and me and at one point she let out a contented sigh. "I want to thank you for not going overboard and planning some huge party or anything. I hate being the center of any type of spectacle and I was so scared you'd propose during dinner or something…"

Everything she said in the next minute or so was lost as my world collapsed. I knew she loved me, but to hear she was glad I wasn't proposing made me a little ill. I shook it off as best as I could and then got back into the conversation. Bella called my parents twice during dinner to check on the baby and as we rode the long ride back to the ground I was still thinking about her statement.

We drove over to the theater where my big surprise was and Bella lit up as soon as she knew where we were. I walked her to the door where I paid for us both and we both had our foreheads marked with a "V" and then were led in.

Bella was giddy that I had brought her to "The Rocky Horror Picture Show" and was willing to live through the embarrassment that went along with it.

For the next 3 hours we were subjected to the 'Virgin Dance' watched the 'Underwear Run' and threw various items from toilet paper to rice at the screen and the other people, all while laughing and stealing kisses. When it was finally over, Bella and I walked out to the car and we drove back home.

"Thank you Edward, that was an awesome birthday. You totally got my mind off the fact that I'm an old woman now."

"You are old…decrepit almost." I teased as she smacked my arm.

"You shouldn't tease the woman who makes little Eddie jump for joy." She half-threatened as I ran my hand up her thigh.

"You'd think I'd know that by now?"

We both laughed as I pulled up to our building and we went up to our apartment. My parents wished Bella a happy birthday before she went to the bathroom and gasped, letting me know she'd found the gift I'd asked my mom to sit on the bathroom counter after we left.

She ran out and kissed me. "Oh my God, that basket of bath soaps was perfect."

"I thought you'd like to relax."

We went into the bedroom to go to sleep, but Billie started screaming and Bella went to check on her.

I was waiting in the bedroom, looking down at the ring in abject horror. She'd made the comment so lightly, but it left me seriously worried. She hated big productions, but did proposing fall under that category? I hadn't been planning anything huge at dinner and now that we'd made it through the pregnancy and grown so much closer I hoped she'd know it was her and not just some sense of duty driving the decision.

I wanted to do it right and I knew it felt right every time I saw her with our daughter. I heard the cries quiet so I decided to check on them.

Billie was back in her crib and Bella was sitting on the rocking chair with her feet up. As I walked in she parted her legs and motioned for me to sit in front of her. "Edward, are you okay, you seem really tense?"

"I'm fine, I was just worried you wouldn't like the date, that's why I picked the early show, I knew that you wouldn't want to stay out until three am."

Bella's hands began massaging my muscles and I let my head drop forward at the feeling of her hands on me. "Edward, I loved the date, and your gift was so thoughtful, but that isn't surprising."

The ring sat in my pants pocket, now free of the box and this felt right, the two of us together, just being, I couldn't hold it in anymore. Bella worked on my muscles and finally I sat up between her legs on the chair, her hands working through my hair, helping to ease my nerves.

"Baby, you know how much I love you, right?"

Bella's hands stopped and wrapped around my waist. "Of course I do!"

"I just don't feel lit I say it enough, but I do." I started playing with her hands and saw the ring she was wearing on her ring finger and took advantage. I slid it off her hand and began playing with it as I continued talking. "I know we've only known each other a year, but I honestly can't imagine my live without you." I replaced her ring with the simple solitaire I had bought her as I continued with my rambling proposal. "We've been through so much, but I would go through it all again if it meant that I got to keep you and Billie, because you're what I want for the rest of my life."

Bella's hands stilled in my lap and she leaned her head against my back. "Are you asking me something?"

"I'm asking you everything." She pulled her hands back through my arms and gasped as I turned to face her. "Marry me." It wasn't a question; it was the pleading of a desperate man.

"Yes." Our lips crashed together and soon we were shedding clothes. Once I was naked, Bella took the blanket off the top of the rocker and laid it out. "Sit down, I want to try something."

I did as she asked and watched as she carefully laced her legs through the arms of the chair so she was standing on the ground, straddling the chair. She lowered herself over me and then placed her hands on either side of my head, holding the top of the chair. Then she started rocking.

Alternating between rocking with it and feeling the extra momentum and going against the rocking so I nearly came out of her before slamming down and filling her again, she was driving me wild as we had the added turn on of trying to be quiet and not wake the baby. Bella looked radiant as she rode me hard, the only thing that made it better was the occasional light catching her ring, reminding me that she was mine forever.

I grabbed her hips, pulling her forcefully to me as I felt her start to tighten. "Tell me…tell me we're going to spend the rest of our lives like this."

"Fucking like rabbits in inappropriate places?" Bella teased and I slapped her ass for good measure.

"No, not being afraid to try new things, or tell the other what we're thinking…I want you…to come to me…if you want to try something wild."

"I'll always _cum_ with you."

We both laughed and I looked up at her. "I'm serious."

"I know. I promise, we have to be honest…oh fuck I'm gonna cum. Say it for me?"

I chuckled, the fact that she loved the most random and dirty thing I ever said cracked me up. Something about my laughter and our movements must have done something for her because she clamped down and began writhing in ecstasy above me, her feet lifting off the ground as I exploded inside her. "That's it baby, milk my cock."

As soon as the words left my mouth she kissed me riding out her orgasm while we gripped each other and then collapsed in the chair. Bella struggled to get her legs out of the chair and then sat on my lap. "I love you, Edward. Thank you for this past year. I never knew I could be this happy."

"The pleasure is mine, Baby. And next year is going to be even better, I promise."


	14. Epilogue: Jailbaits Revenge

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga is the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Here is the end of the journey of Jailbaitward and Cougarella! I wanted to let you know that if there was any moment you wanted to see that wasn't featured, I'm putting three one-shot/outtake/alternatePOV auctions up in the fandom fights back auction. I'll give you more info in my profile and on other stories, but there is one that is exclusive to this story as a thank you for all the love you've shown me so keep an eye out for that outtake sometime this summer!**

**Once again thank you for all the love and I hope you check out my other stories!**

**All my love,**

**AgoodWITCH**

**BPOV**

I knew before I even opened the door to the bedroom that they were fighting again. The past 11 months had been difficult between Billie's debut into the ranks of unruly teens and my pregnancy and the last thing I needed was for my seven week old to wake up after I finally got her down. The boys were at soccer and there was supposed to be quiet as Billie was meant to be spending the afternoon with Jenny at Rosalie's house.

As the shouting reached its fever pitch I grabbed the baby monitor and headed downstairs to see what the noise was about. The two of them were truly amazing, Edward and Billie could scream and fight until they were blue in the face and then twenty minutes later they were watching re-runs of M*A*S*H, a show neither of them were alive to watch when it originally aired.

I couldn't make out what they were saying yet, but I had a feeling I knew the basic subject. Ever since Billie started high school in the fall, Edward is on a boy warpath and I knew from my own experience that when your father tightens the chastity belt, all it does is make you look even more for something _hard_ to break it open with. But I wasn't about to mention that to Edward.

Hitting the bottom step, I could finally hear the subject and was not disappointed. "Dad, come on, he's the captain of the basketball team and the most popular boy in school."

"I don't care if he's the next in line for sainthood; you are not going to the Senior Prom!"

"You got asked to the Prom?" Both of them turned as they realized that I had come downstairs.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, I have this all handled." I rolled my eyes knowing what Edward's idea of 'handled' was.

"I could hear that and if you keep carrying on like this you'll wake Marianne, now please why can't you two have a civil conversation?"

Edward took a deep breath and tried again. "Sweetie, you're 15, this boy is 18, that's a three year age difference."

"You're 5 years younger than Mom!" Billie fired back.

"Yes, but I was older when we got together and women are more mature so she wasn't taking advantage of me. You say this boy is popular, why isn't he dating someone?"

"They broke up, so he asked me at lunch today. Please Daddy; I'd be the coolest kid at school if I went to Prom with Paul."

"I don't like this, boys his age only think about one thing and I won't let my little girl get hurt when some punk gets handsy."

Billie rolled her eyes and shifted as her hands found her hips. "I'm not a little girl anymore!"

"You'll always be my little girl, just ask Grandpa Charlie about his baby girl."

She groaned and then turned to me. "Mom, some help here please."

I just shook my head and got myself something to drink. "Sorry Billie, if your father said you can't go then I'm not going to contradict him. There will be plenty more dances to go to."

My eldest daughter huffed and stormed upstairs and slammed the door, waking up Marianne with a screech. "Fuck, she is her father's daughter. I'm going to feed Marianne, try not to ground her for life before the boys come home from baseball practice."

"Do you think I'm being unreasonable?" Edward was in for a rough haul the next few years and then would have to spend his early 50's doing this again with Marianne, a thought I'm sure hadn't escaped him.

"I agree with you about the Prom, but you can't go off half cocked with her, she's going to rebel even more. If she comes home with a boy her own age you can't search him at the door."

"You're right; I'll leave that to Detective Whitlock." I shook my head at his threat to call in Jasper for reinforcements. Edward and his boys had been punished for something when Rose gave birth to Jenny three months before Alice and Jasper had Nicole. Three guys, fresh out of college and all with daughters who were within 18 months of each other was a funny adjustment to watch.

Over the last fifteen years the six of us had grown ridiculously close, all living on the same block and practically having attached backyards like on "Big Love."

Running upstairs to take care of my youngest daughter, I ducked into Billie's room for some girl time. Walking with her into the nursery, we sat down as I started to feed Marianne. "Honey, I know you're upset, but your father is trying. Why don't you do this, make plans for girls night and try to have fun so you're not dwelling on missing Prom, I promise there will be other dates and if you're mature about it your father will let up."

"Okay, let me just talk to the girls and see what they want to do."

I sighed, happy to soothe her. "Alright, let me know if you want me to get anything for a makeover night or something, I'm sure your Aunt Alice would love to help."

"Please Mom, not Alice; she's crazy when it comes to makeovers!" We both laughed as Marianne started to pass back out. I sat her on my shoulder, burping her quickly before Billie offered to put her down. Watching her affection for her younger sister was truly a wonderful sight.

Going back downstairs, I could hear Edward on the phone with Jasper and snatched it from him before he heard my approach. "Cease and desist the background check, Detective."

"Hey Bella, did you soothe the savage teen?"

"Yes, but you may have her come Prom night, we're waiting to see what the girls decide."

Jasper laughed and then I heard his name called in the background. "I've got to go, tell Edward to chill before he goes gray like Emmett."

"I will. No need for both of us to dye our hair. I'll see you soon."

"Bye."

I put down the phone and sat next to Edward on the couch. "You're going to get Jazz in trouble if all he does at work is do checks on boys who breathe in B's directions, she's a good kid."

"I know, it just seems like it was yesterday that she was an infant and now she's dating…when did we get so old."

I jabbed his ribs and then kissed his cheek. "You're old, I'm still 29."

Edward laughed and started tickling me as Emmett came in the front door with Thomas and Jason. As soon as they saw Edward tickling me they both jumped on him, trying to rescue me. From the moment those boys were born they were truly mama's boys, something that Edward said was a sign on intelligence with a mother like me, but I knew it was probably because I made up the best bedtime stories, with twin pirates who ruled the seas and battled awesome creatures all before heading back to port of milk and cookies.

When the tickle war was done, I got up to fix dinner as the boys told Edward about practice and Emmett headed down the block for an early dinner with Rose and the kids.

**EPOV**

It had been a month since the whole Prom fight, but my amazing wife had managed to talk Billie into a girls' night at their friend Julie's because she had a pool and it was supposed to be sunny and warm that day so they could enjoy it before their makeover party.

I had to admit, her attitude had improved since they had made their plans so I hoped that she would have a good time and not think about where she wasn't, and more importantly who she wasn't with.

When I came home from teaching music classes, I was surprised that I didn't see the bassinet downstairs or see the boys toys all over the floor as was the norm, but it seemed that my gorgeous wife had other plans for us.

The porch has aglow with candles and the smell of Bella's veal marsala was wafting in from the kitchen. I walked in to see her standing at the counter, making a salad in cotton shorts and a navy blue tank top; I could tell from the sheen of sweat on her brow that she had gone running as she was still carrying the baby weight. She hadn't gain much weight with Marianne, and was probably only 10lbs from her before weigh now that she was allowed to work out again, but she still complained about the last 15 pounds she hadn't lost after the twins, even though I thought she looked sexier than ever with the soft curves our children had added to her petite figure.

I stepped up behind her and wrapped my arms around her and she hummed at my touch. "You're early; I didn't even get a chance to shower."

I groaned at the thought of her in the shower and leaned in to whisper huskily into her ear. "I could always help you with that, baby."

She smirked and turned to me. "Dinner first, then we'll have some fun."

"Where are the kids?"

"The boys are at Alice's for the night and your mom has Marianne, I thought we could use a night with just the two of us." Bella kissed the corner of my mouth and I turned so I could meet her lips for a brief, sweet kiss.

"I like the way you think Mrs. Cullen." I smacked her ass and she squeaked before running upstairs.

"Don't touch the food, I'll be down soon."

I carried the salad outside and saw where she had the wine chilling and poured a glass, waiting for her to return before I did the same for her. Fifteen minutes late, Bella stepped out in a purple sundress and flip flops, scampering over to where I was sitting and taking the seat next to me. She lifted the covers on our plates and I moaned at the food she had prepared, right down to the roasted potatoes she knew I loved. I kissed her hand as I passed her some wine as we dug into our romantic dinner for two.

The meal was amazing as I continued to rave about it and all the while she simply smiled and told me it was nothing. Moving inside, we went through the massive DVD collection and picked out _Interview with a Vampire_ because it was still one of her favorite movies. Watching it, Bella settled between my legs and leaned into my chest. Every move of her body drove me wild and I couldn't take it anymore. As soon as the credits began to roll I threw her over my shoulder and carried her up to our bedroom.

Laying her down on the bed, I climbed up next to her and started pulling off my shirt as my shoes fell off the end of the bed. Bella wiggled out of her dress and I was pleasantly surprised that her dress had a built in bra so now the only piece of clothing on her was her underwear. I dropped my pants and Bella surprised me by hopping off the bed.

"Wait."

She started walking to the wall and I stopped her. "Where are you going?"

She blushed and pointed to the wall as she covered up a little. "I was going to turn off the lights."

"Why? Baby, you're beautiful."

"No, I'm fat." She barely muttered it, but I caught it.

"Shh. Don't you start that, I've told you that you're sexy as hell. And I plan on proving it."

Pulling her to me, I lightly massaged her breasts, knowing they were still sensitive while devouring her mouth. Without breaking the kiss I dropped my boxers and then helped her out of hers. Pushing her gently, I pinned her against the wall and she reacted by gripping my hair and pulling me flush against her. Watching her get into it and stop thinking about her insecurity, I lifted her against the wall and lined myself up before entering her.

"Shit!"

"Ah…damn, baby!" Her legs wrapped around my waist as I gripped her ass to give me the leverage to slam into her. It had been a few months since we'd been together like this and the last few times during her pregnancy had been reserved between the kids and her condition.

Marianne had been such a surprise for us after thinking the twins were the end for us. My girl never had an easy pregnancy, but thankfully they were never as bad as with Billie.

Bella rolled her hips into mine and I stuttered it felt so good. Neither of us lasted long and feeling her unravel as she purred my name drove me crazy. I reached between us, hoping to make her orgasm last as long as possible before I came, her hands gripping my biceps and helping me keep my hold on her.

Walking to the bed, I sat her down and kissed her, stepping back and hearing the whine that I'd come to love, because even after we'd just finished having sex she missed my cock already. That's why I loved her, almost 17 years later and we were still that much in love.

We got dressed in case Alice and Jasper dropped off the boys early and went to bed.

VWVWVWVWV

The ringing of Bella's cell phone woke me just before midnight, but I rolled over and tried to ignore it. Bella answered it and was instantly overwhelmed by uncontrollable sobs that took a minute for her to break into the call. "Billie, please honey, you have to calm down. I can't understand you."

I sat straight up in bed and held my hand out for the phone, needing to know what was going on with my little girl. "Billie, sweetheart, its dad. What's wrong?"

I could hear the tremble in her voice as she spoke. "You're going to be _so_ mad at me."

"B, don't worry about how I'm going to react, we're worried about you and we need to know you're okay."

I heard her take a deep breath. "I'm at the Hilton where the school holds the Prom."

My blood instantly boiled as all the things this punk could have done to make her cry ran through my mind. "You stay right there, I'll be there in 15 minutes."

I hung up the phone and got up to throw on some clothes. "I'm coming with you."

I turned to Bella, shaking my head. "No, because if you come then I can leave her with you and go find this jackass. I promise, I'll call you if I need to, but otherwise I really want to handle this."

"Okay, but don't yell at her, we can figure out how to punish her later."

"I won't, I just want to make sure she's okay. We'll be back soon."

I ran downstairs and got my keys and phone and then went out to the garage and climbed in, trying to calm myself before I took the short drive to the hotel. I weaved through the traffic and pulled up to the front, hopping out as the valet came to move my car. I held out my hands to stop him. "I'm here to pick up my daughter from the dance, I'll be down in a few minutes so don't move the car." I slipped him a $20 and he nodded, moving back to the curb.

I ran inside and asked the concierge where the Prom was being held and then jogged to the elevator to go to the third floor. Walking out of the elevator, I saw Billie sitting on a bench outside of the hall.

"Billie."

"Daddy!" Billie flew into my arms and I pulled her close.

"What did he do to you? Where is he, I swear if he tried to hurt you then I'm going to-"

"Dad, no. He brought me here and we were having a good time until he saw Kim and then he started talking to her and next thing I knew they were making out on the dance floor. I was completely embarrassed. Why'd he ask me if he just wanted to get back with her?"

I rubbed her back and walked her towards the elevator so her classmates wouldn't see her. "Because, some boys are stupid and don't realize what they have. He'd be lucky to date you and he just blew it."

"I'm not as pretty as Kim is."

I pulled away and shook my head. "You are your mother's daughter. Both of you are completely unaware of how gorgeous you are. Come on, let's go home."

Billie nodded and I pushed the button, making our way to the car and pulling away.

"How much trouble am I in?" Billie asked when I was about halfway home.

"I'm not going to talk about that now, but your Sweet 16 may be the only time your friends see you for a while."

"I should have just listened to you; I can't believe I was that stupid."

"Sweetie, you're not stupid…you're young. This won't be the last time you do something like this, I'm sure, but the important thing is when you got in trouble you called us. I don't want you to ever be afraid to call us. Your mother and I will always take your side."

We pulled into the driveway and went inside. Billie ran to change and shower while I found Bella in the nursery. "What happened?"

"The boy left her on the dance floor while he went after his ex. He left her completely humiliated out there and without any friends there to help her."

"She's okay though?"

"Yeah, she's cleaning up now, but she's more worried about her punishment. I was thinking we shouldn't be too rough, maybe just ground her for the two weeks before her party, make her help her brother's with homework and help out with Marianne, stuff like that."

Bella eyed me cautiously. "She planned with her friends to go to a dance we forbade her from with a guy whose 3 years older and you want to give her the same punishment as when she missed curfew twice in one week?"

"The next few weeks are going to be rough at school with everyone hearing about what happened at the Prom, I think she'll suffer enough. Plus she did act mature and call us, knowing it would land her in trouble."

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Bella got up and hugged our daughter. "I'm sorry sweetie, who are you doing?"

"I'm better, dad talked to me some and I realized that I'm better than them. I just have to wait for a nice guy, like you did."

I hugged both of my girls and then Billie pulled back. "I'm heading to bed; I'll see you both in the morning."

"See you tomorrow, Billie."

Our daughter walked out of the room and Bella and I curled up as it was now almost 1:30 in the morning. "I hate seeing her that upset."

"I know, but you did well tonight, Edward. You showed her that she can count on us when something happens, just like I count on you."

"I'll always be there for you guys." And with that, we drifted off to sleep before another hectic morning with our full house.


End file.
